Delight
by bluebelllane
Summary: There's an old house that has sat empty next to the Weasleys since before Molly and Arthur first bought their home. When it eventually finds a new family, it leads to the Weasleys gaining life long friends, and the eldest finding a little more.
1. Chapter 1

There's an old house that has sat empty next to the Weasley's since before Molly and Arthur first bought it. When it eventually finds a new family, it leads to the Weasley's gaining life long friends, and the elder boys find something a little more. A story in three parts, watching as both Bill and Charlie eventually find their soul mates in the two young children of Michael Draige, and the progression of their lives in a world filled with danger, war and deceit.

**Pairings:** Bill/?, Charlie/Heather, Charlie/Alex, Ron/Hermione (minor), Harry/Ginny (minor), Michael/Tonks.

**Information:** this is NOT going to be a fan fiction containing underage sex/non consent sex - it starts when one of the main character's is Five (Alex) and walks through the relationship she and Charlie share - from friends to lovers, to more, and I wont intentionally be including any scenes that could lead to anything more (though as always everything is up to how the reader perceives a scene), or that may suggest anything more, such as hugs or kisses that may be questionable : )

This wont be overtly angst filled, however it may included and gay relationship/ gay character

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Weasel's, or the potty's or the granger girl, the only charecters that are mine are Alex, Danny and Michael :D (Against slavery in all other respects (; )

Delight

Michael Draige and his two children Alexandra and Daniel moved next door to the Weasley's three days before his son's tenth birthday. Michael knew that his son had had his heart set on a big birthday party, marking the monumental step of having two digits in his age. Danny and Alex, despite being opposite genders and having a five year age gap were as close as identical twins, and their indistinguishable looks only added to that. Danny was lithe, with long limbs and a slender, almost elegant body, his hair was an almost white gold blonde, shattering into gold when the sun hit it. He had a slim face with huge, bambi like grey eyes and a Cupid's bow mouth. Alex was the same, almost half her brother's height; she could have been a shrunken version of him, even down to her 'short back and sides' hair cut. She adored Danny. The two were inseparable, and could often be seen plotting tricks and adventures, identical heads bowed together in conspiracy, silver grey eyes gleaming in delight. Despite this, Danny was still very aware that the only person who he knew in their new town was his little sister, and though he loved her in return, she was still younger, slower and softer than a boy, and Danny had a tendency for playing a bit rough. This left their father with a dilemma that surprisingly enough was answered by their new neighbours.

*10

Molly Weasley watched fondly as the house next door was finally filled. It had been empty for as long as she and Arthur had lived there. She had always felt that an empty house was a sad thing, a thing without purpose. She'd caught a glimpse of the widower and his two boys, and had caught the names Danny and Alex. She had called her husband and pointed them out, claiming them to be the most attractive children she'd ever seen, and both were impeccably polite and obedient, unlike her own unruly lot, who even as she thought it, were busy digging up the garden and hiding various items of Percy's in the holes. She sighed before stomping out.

"Fred, George, Charlie and Ginny if you don't dig all that back up again you'll go to bed without your dinners!" Michael watched; laughter glittering in his eyes as all four rushed to the still fresh piles of earth, clawing it all back up again and hissing 'I told you so's at each other.

"I don't know how you manage, I struggle enough with two never mind four." Molly smiled back at him.

"Seven actually." His eyes widened.

"Ah, now I understand, insanity!" she laughed at the bad joke.

"So how old are your two?" he looked back at them, where the elder was showing his sibling a patch of grass and talking knowledgeably about it.

"Well Alex is five, six in August, and Danny's my eldest, ten in three day's time, he was so gutted that we couldn't wait to move until after his birthday. He had a whole party planned out and now I'm not to sure what to do with them." Molly's face brightened up.

"Why not bring them round here? I've got six boys who they can play with, and Ginny's tougher than she looks, I'm sure they'd love to have some new friends to play with." Michael grinned at the short woman.

"Really? Wow he'd really like that; I'll get them murdering a cake tonight." Molly smiled indulgently before both of them were distracted by a scream of delight. Alex thundered over, dirt smeared over her face and dungarees.

"Daddy I got a WORMY! Can I keephit? _Please? _I could keephit in a jar wiv ma other cwalies!" Michael hitched an eyebrow.

"Your _other_ crawlies? I thought we said no more after you dumped the last lot in my bed." Her face dropped it's look of delight to one of frantic thinking. Molly noticed that her own children were watching the exchange curiously, while Danny cackled at his siblings slip up.

"I meant… I mean…" Molly could see the moment inspiration hit, her silver eyes widened dramatically and a grin split her face, revealing a gap between her teeth, missing her front two, "I mean the _other_ one's I find's today!" Michael chuckled.

"Sure you did short stack."

"Please daddy, please please please please _pleeeeeeeeeease!_"

"No, Alex. I'll let you watch Denis the menace again but you aren't getting any more bugs. Now be a good girl and introduce yourself to Mrs. Weasley." Molly could hear Ginny giggling, and prayed she wasn't about to say what her mother _knew _she would.

"He's a _boy _dummy!" the blonde girl blushed scarlet and hid behind her dad's leg. Danny scrambled up, seeing his sisters distress.

"No, she's not; Alex is a girl, _dummy_!" Molly apologised profusely for her daughter.

"Don't worry about it; personally I'm rather glad that I've hidden her from boys this early, now I've only got to last another fifty years and I'll never have to worry about her." Molly opened her mouth to chuckle, but Charlie spoke first.

"I knew she was a girl. It's obvious." Alex gaped at him disbelieving, but Molly could tell her second eldest was being truthful, and she watched in delight as the little girl carefully disentangled herself from her fathers legs and watched tenderly as Charlie bent his head back to the ground and ripped a purple stuffed rabbit from the mud.

*10

Alex stared as her brother play fought with Fred and George, happily yanking the twin's hair and being shoved about in return. She couldn't work out if she was jealous or just being shy. Her daddy always called her that, _shy. _She hated it. He'd once told her mummy that that was why she dressed like Danny, so she could pretend to be him and be accepted more. She didn't really. She just thought that Barbie looked stupid, and that pink wasn't _nearly_ as nice as orange. Alex _loved _orange, and she _loved_ people with orange hair. She'd always wanted orange hair, rather than yellow, and here were positively hundreds of people with orange hair! Even if one of them was trying to get her to play with Barbie, and another two were stealing _her _brother away. She sighed, her tiny body slumping down in a huge exhale.

"You ok?" she screeched loudly, though it was lost in all of the other shouts from the other children.

"You _scared _me!" she pouted angrily at the boy, who grinned back, before hitching his trousers up at the knees and bending down next to her.

"Did I? Sorry, I couldn't tell over your scream." He grinned cheekily at her, and she giggled back, poking her tongue at him. She stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"Ooh are you?" Charlie frowned, looking confused.

"You know what." He whispered covertly.

"Wha?" her eye's widened again, getting ready for ground breaking news.

"I can't remember!" Charlie pulled his best frightened face, the same one he'd used to terrify Ron into believing that a vampire was behind him last Halloween. Alex wrinkled her nose.

"Don't be silly, course you can remember your name!" he bit down a laugh. She was smarter than she looked.

"I can't! I can't remember if it's Bill or George or Ron or Ginny or Percy or Charlie or Fred or Arthur of Molly or Aunt Mildred!" Alex giggled.

"Silly! You've got _confused_!" Charlie looked shocked again.

"I _have?_"

"Yeah! We gotta find you a name! We'll call you Arnold for now."

"Ooh, I like Arnold, maybe I'll keep it, even if we _do_ find my name. But my mum would _kill_ me if I lost it for good!" she nodded seriously, and pursed her lips and squinted her eyes before surveying all of the people around them.

"I don't think it's any of the girl's names, so it's not Ginny or Molly or Mil-_Mildred_ or Charlie-."

"Charlie is a boy's name isn't it?" he suppressed another jaw splitting grin.

"Nope, it's little for _Charlotte_, it was my mummy's name and _she _was a girl."

"But isn't it short – _little_ – for Charles as well? Like Alex is little for Alexandra and Alexan_der_?" she gaped at him.

"_Is it? _Oh my _god_! My daddy gave me a _boy's _name!"

"It's a girls name too, Alex." She didn't look convinced, "Anyway, we know _your_ name, what's _mine_?" Alex pouted and thought carefully.

"Well, if we're taking Charlie as a possible boy's name too, I think we need to do a bit of invest-_investnigating_, which means we have to find out everyone ewses names." He nodded, brow furrowed in concentration.

*10

Michael watched, bemused as his daughter lead one of the Weasley boys around the back garden, going to each person in turn and talking to them with a serious look on her little face, lips pouted carefully and eyebrows scrunched over her eyes, while she took notes with an imaginary pen on her palm and occasionally batting her fringe out of her eyes. Arthur joined him at the picnic table.

"You look about as clueless as I am about that." The younger man looked at his companion.

"They've been doing that for ages now. Your poor boy must be bored out of his mind." Arthur grinned.

"Nah, not Charlie, he loves playing with the little kids, he thinks they're hilarious." Michael smiled back.

"How old is he?" he enquired, as he caught a look Alex gave Charlie. She looked to be absolutely in love with the older boy

"Fourteen in November. Why?"

"I get the feeling my daughter's going to start planning her wedding to him tonight." They both fell into laughter over poor unsuspecting Charlie.

"I think Danny's got competition for top mud pie making partner."

"Aah, Charlie makes a good mud pie, always at it when he was Alex's age, made sure it was full to the brim of worms and that everyone got an equal portion. By the way if you need any tips on hiding places for pie, you know where I am." He winked before heading over to Ron who was being tormented by the twins, having been released from their new found best friend in exchange for the eldest Weasley, Bill.

*10

Danny scowled at Charlie and Alex as they went around the assembled party, moving onto Molly next, who tapped her lips before shrugging her shoulders.

"What're you glaring at?" Bill ruffled the blonde mop of hair.

"Alex. She's being an _idiot_." Bill rolled his eyes.

"She's just making friends, isn't that what you did with Fred and George?"

"But she's _mine_. I'm her big brother; I'm the only one who get's to play with her." Bill frowned.

"Why?" Danny sighed.

"Cause she's so little! Everyone else'll break her, like my mum broke. And when my mum broke she _died_." Bill pulled the smaller boy into a hug.

"Well, that's a lot of responsibility for one person isn't it? Don't worry, you can trust Charlie, he hasn't broken Ginny, and Ginny's almost as little as Alex." He contemplated that for a moment before shrugging, feigning indifference, "Fine. But if he break's it he buy's it."

Danny huffed a huge breath at the cake he'd made with Alex, managing to not only blow out all of the candles for the first time, but keep his spit off of the cake for the first time as well. He carefully cut a thick slab for his sister, making sure she got the end they'd eaten from and bumped up with cream and jam, knowing it was what she liked best, before cutting the rest haphazardly and slapping it into the mix of bowls plates and napkins. Bill chuckled as Alex nabbed a second slice and ran it over to Charlie, who was sitting next to him. "Here you go! And here." She thrust her own slice at Bill, who smiled kindly. "Tell you what sweetie, I'll go grab my own, and you can tell Charlie about how you and Danny made it, yeah?" he was confused when her mouth dropped open and Charlie choked on his mouthful.

"Your name _is _Charlie! We shoulda gone straight to you!" Bill lifted an eyebrow, questioning his brother. But surprisingly, Charlie was already engrossed in the long abandoned game.

"My god you're right! Who knew you were such a genius Bill! We'll have to go straight to him if I forget again!" the tiny blonde girl nodded enthusiastically, her head bobbing up and down furiously, obviously in awe of the eldest Weasley boy. Bill got up to fetch some cake and Charlie pouted at Alex as she took Bills seat "Is he your favourite now?" she pulled out her bambi look again, "No. You're more orange than he is." She stated, before shoving half her slice in her mouth and kicking her short legs erratically, leaving Charlie baffled.

*10

1 month later

Charlie watched nervously as Alex tipped another mug of cold water into the hole they'd dug together. She squatted next to it, reaching her small hands in and squeezing the thick clods of mud between her fingers, grinning at the squelching sound before it plopped back into the water.

"Stick in some more mud; we need to make enough for ev'y one!"

"Aye Captain!" He shoved the bright green beach spade into the excavated dirt and waited for go.

"Sp'inkle it in slowly and I'll mix it." She stuck her tongue out in concentration, stirring furiously and giggling when a wave hit Charlie's hand.

"You got me!" he shrieked, teasingly.

"Oops." Charlie had learnt only a few days after knowing Alex that the bambi look was her way of getting out of trouble, and she used it to full effect right then.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for _that_ again!" she giggled in delight. She was silent for a while, her lips pursed in a now familiar gesture to the Weasley boy. She was thinking, and when Alex was concerned, thinking was generally an erratic affair.

"Charlie, is you coming to my birthday?" she eventually asked, silver eyes staring avidly at the thick brown muck in their hole.

"Of course I am; why wouldn't I?" she blinked up at him, obviously still concerned.

"Cause Danny told me that Fred and George said that you were going away soon." Charlie frowned confused.

"To school, you mean?" she shrugged.

"I guess. It's not true, is it? You'll stay here and play with me wont you? You won't go away." She bit her soft pink lips, huge eyes begging. He sighed and looked away.

"I've got to, not for a while yet, but I have to go to school, and my schools a long way away."

"But there's a school here! You can go to that one and we could still play!" he shook his head.

"I can't, the school I go to is a special one. I'll still send you loads of letters though, and lots of presents, I promise." A fat tear rolled down her cheek but she ignored it, picking up her own spade and stabbing at more lumps of mud.

"I'll still be here for your birthday though, I promise, and I'll get you a really good present." Her lips pursed again.

"What about… what about if you _don't _come to my party, and _don't _get me a present, could you stay then?" she cocked her head at him, squinting in the sun. Charlie sat up and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry Alli;" he used the pet name her dad used "it doesn't work like that. I'll still be your best friend though, and I'll come home at Christmas and Easter and half-term and we can play together again, I swear." Her short podgy arms wrapped around his neck, nearly strangling him.

"You promise you'll send me a letter everyday?" he chuckled.

"I swear, and I'll send you lots of cool stuff from my lessons. And so will Bill, he might even let you wear his prefect badge.

"His _what_ badge?" Charlie laughed at the half disgusted half perplexed look on her face.

"It means he's been really good and gets to tell people what to do." She stuck her tongue out.

"Why would I want to wear _that_? I'd have to be good _all_ _the time_!" Charlie laughed loudly before ruffling the cute mop of hair and turning back to their muddy mess of a pie, throwing in a few extra worms for luck.

*10

"_Please_ daddy, I'll be really, really, really good for the rest of the year I _swear_, and I'll give you loads and loads of hugs and I'll be good and I won't ask for _anything_ else _ever_!"

"Me either!" Danny added for luck. Michael frowned at his children, trying to work them out.

"Let me get this straight. You both want to spend the week camping with the Weasley kids, _without_ any adults, _without _any tents-."

"Because they don't have any and we don't neither." Alex interrupted.

"_And, _without five of the Weasley's." They both nodded in tandem. Michael groaned. He'd been fine with Alex hanging out with Charlie, and Bill with Danny, it gave them someone else to go to and the older boys always took care of them, Charlie obviously adored Alex and Bill and Danny got on like a house on fire despite the age gap. But letting the two teenagers take his children out into the woods to hike and camp was a bit much.

It'd been Charlie's idea, a goodbye and birthday present for Alex rolled into one. The original idea had been for it to be just the two of them, but Molly and Arthur hadn't felt Charlie to be quite responsible enough yet, and had suggested Bill go as well, just in case, which had of course gotten Danny interested.

He knew that Alex had her heart set on some concentrated one on one time with Charlie, and that this was the only thing that had put a proper smile on her face since she'd had her dad work out how many seconds between then and Charlie leaving for school, and then between September the 1st and the Christmas holidays.

He looked down at the two, Danny with grass stains over his knees and elbows curtsy of the twins, and Alex with daisy chains wrapped around every limb after a day spent with Charlie in the meadow behind both houses. Both of them had their best bambi eyes on and he crumbled.

"_Fine_, but you have to come back every few days so we can make sure you're ok and so you can have a bath." They rushed at him, hugging his knees and waist respectively, both shrieking thank you a thousand times each in delight.

*10

"CHARLIE! Charlie, Charlie, Charlie we can _GO._" Charlie caught the ball of blonde and swung her around.

"Ha-ha! That's great sweetie!" he kissed her red cheek before dropping her back to the ground. She giggled ecstatically. Alex grabbed the offered hand and followed him in side the Weasley's house for lunch, babbling about how they should catch and train a bear.

*10

"Sharlie? Sharlie did you _hear_ that?" he groaned. It was their first night of camping in the open, after a day of hiking at five o'clock in the morning, half of it spent carrying Alex on his back after she'd gotten tired, then tree climbing, swimming, hide and seek, tag, war (the stick guns were occasionally used to literally beat the enemy), fishing for dinner, a minor scare when Danny half choked on a small bone (swiftly beaten out of him by Bill), and then a three hour marathon story telling about cuddly toys, tom cats, elves, an amusing moment where Alex asked for Cinderella, leaving both Bill and Charlie baffled, before the request turned to a story about witches and wizards – "but make them goodies, cause _all_ witch stories are about bad people." through which she constantly corrected them about facts, such as the correct way to fly a broomstick, and Danny and Alex arguing that 'stupefy' was a ridiculous name for a spell to knock people out, and that 'asleepio' was a far better alternative.

"No Alex, I didn't, go to sleep sweetie."

"But I'm cold and I forgot my fox, I can't sleep without him." His sleeping bag was tugged by a small hand.

"Fine, I'll be your fox tonight, and you sleep in here with me." Though his eyes were closed he could imagine the face she had pulled perfectly, lips pouted, finger pushed against them thoughtfully, and eyes on the sky.

"'Kay, deal." She yanked the zip down and he turned onto his back, head facing her, opening his arms for her to crawl in. she clambered onto his stomach, elbows and knees jabbing various area's until she was settled.

"Thank 'ooh Sharlie." She lisped sleepily, head pillowed adorably on his chest and asleep within moments. A low chuckle caught his attention and he looked over at his brother, whose back was to him, facing the other youngster with them.

"What?" he asked, already half knowing what the answer would include.

"If you're not careful she's going to fall in love with you." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Don't be stupid." Bill faced him, bright eyes gleaming in the dark.

"She will, Charlie she already adores you and she's only known you a month. If nothing else your girlfriends are going to have one tough critic."

*10

"Charlie watch me dive watch me dive!" she clambered up onto a pile of boulders, arms stretched out and pot belly poked in front of her, occasionally ducking quickly to grab the rocks, sticking her bum into the air in an attempt to stay standing. She was wearing a pair of boys 'tweenies' swimming trunks, and a vest. It'd been hell trying to get her to let them put on sun cream earlier, and Charlie knew they'd have to go through it all again in an hour or so. It wasn't that she didn't like having it on, it was the fact that the water was "right there." Ready to be swam in. he'd managed to resist bambi long enough to put his foot down while she grumbled.

"I'm watching brat!" she squealed, before leaping from the rocky lip and into the cold water, her cannonball creating small waves as she disappeared under the glassy surface. She popped back up a second later, three feet over from the epicentre.

"Did you see? Ch-Sharlie?" she paused and swam fitfully back to the rocks, obviously too tired to hold herself above the water at the moment. "Charlie?"

"Yeah I saw! That was awesome!" he joined her on her perch, pulling her into a cuddle "You tired sweetie?" she shook her head rigorously.

"No! I wanna keep on swimmin'" she shivered suddenly.

"Here, why don't you get on my back and I'll take you over to the towels, get you warmed up a bit, and then we'll come back in." she pouted again in thought, before nodding slowly.

"We'll come straight back in though, right?"

"Of course."

Once they reached the shore and Alex was securely swaddled in a blue's clue's towel, Charlie laid back and soaked in the sun, noting the slow and even breathing coming from the now sleeping toddler next to him. He watched her for a while, memorizing every inch of her face curiously. He could tell straight away that she was going to be a beautiful young woman, her features were soft and subtle, a pretty mouth, and he knew from experience that she had the most innocent and vulnerable eyes, eyes that you'd do anything for.

*10

"Mum?"

"Yes dear?" Molly answered distracted.

"If I met a muggle, and was really good friends with them, would I be able to tell them about being a wizard?" his mother hitched an eyebrow at him.

"You can't tell Alex, Charlie."

"But _mum!_ She's so upset about me leaving, and you _know _they'll work it out eventually, they're living right next door, and we can't hide it for long! Alex wouldn't ever understand otherwise, and I don't want to upset her. I can hardly make up stories about classes I know nothing about for the entire year." Molly sighed and rubbed her eyes, knowing her son was right. The Draige family had become very close to them, and ate round their house most nights, and with the exceedingly close relationships between Charlie, Alex, Bill and Danny, it would be almost impossible to keep their magic hidden. Heck even as she thought it she was peeling potatoes with her wand.

"I'll talk to your father about it tonight. But I'm not making any promises, if we decide that it's to risky you leave it at that, understood?" they both knew that if they his parents decided on no then he'd argue the case, but they ignored that in favour of having a nice evening.

*10

"So… you're trying to tell me that you're… that you're… wizards?" Michael looked between the couple sitting opposite him, who both had near identical looks of worry on their faces.

"Yes, usually we're not allowed to tell mu-… _non_-magical people, but we thought considering how close Alex and Danny are to Bill and Charlie, that it would be easier to tell you now rather than later down the line." He nodded, still amazed.

"I… can you… I don't know, _show _me or something?" Arthur nodded, a grin splitting out on his face.

He whipped out his wand, swishing then flicking, silently saying the spell. A vase lifted from a side table, coming to a slow stop some two foot in the air.

"So that's where Charlie and Bill are going in September – to that… Hogwarts place?" they nodded. Michael sighed heavily, rubbing a hand through his black hair.

"I'll let you two tell my kids then. They'd never believe me." He grinned shakily at his neighbours.

*10

Charlie woke on September the first with a pang in his chest. Bill was still snoring in the opposite corner of the room, face first into the pillows and limbs everywhere. A glance at the alarm clock told him it was only half past five and he groaned, wondering why he'd woken up.

Something at the end of his bed shifted.

"Charlie?" the voice shifted into the sun light, and a crown of golden hair exploded.

"Alex? What're you doing here?" she grinned knowing that he was awake.

"I got a p'esen' for you. Wanna see?" he nodded, scrubbing at his eyes and sitting up carefully, scratching at his bare chest.

Alex quickly scrambled into his lap facing him and thrust a badly wrapped lump into his nose. He pulled the newspaper open and looked at the object. It was boxy and bigger than his hand, with a circle of pin prick holes at the top, a large black button jutting out of the side and long thin and flexible bit of plastic at the top, all covered in dark green, brown and grey paint.

"What is it?" she rolled her eyes at him the same way she had when she'd given him a torch for their midnight frog hunt.

"I'sa walkie talkie, dummy." she looked up at him expectantly, while his still asleep brain tried to work out what he was holding from the name. He gave up swiftly.

"What does it do, though?" she frowned, cute silver eyebrows scrunched up, before leaning back to the end of the bed and grabbing a matching box.

"You turn it on." She pushed at a stiff button, sliding it to the end of its track. A sharp crackle leapt out and she held down the side button, glancing at Bill you continued to snort. "And I turn on mine." Charlie replaced her finger with his while she turned her own on. "And you talk into yours when you hold down the button." She nodded for him to do it.

"Hello?" a crackly version of his voice came out of her device and he grinned.

"When you let go of your button I can talk to you see," she demonstrated, holding the box to close to her mouth and the message came out garbled.

"An' we c'n tawk to each o'er when you're at schoo'." He turned the box over, critically eyeing it.

"Alex it wont work in my school." He looked up at her apologetically.

"Oh." She looked dejectedly down at her own device. "Charlie?"

"Yeah, short stack?"

"Your school bloody sucks." He chuckled before she climbed under the sheets with him and fell asleep.

*10

A screech of delight rang through the house three days after Charlie and Bill left for Hogwarts, and the two males in the house knew it meant Charlie had written.

"Daddy help me read it? Please?" he chuckled at his daughter, who scrambled into his lap and shoved a roll of paper into his face.

"Fine, short stack, but quit waving it!"

*10

_Hey Alli!_

_I'm sorry if it's taken a while to get this letter to you, I know I said every day but you'll have to allow for travelling time. I'll try and make sure I write down everything that happens between posting this and getting a letter back from you, so you don't miss anything._

_You were right, my school does suck! It's only been a day for me and I miss everyone, you especially of course. Making mud pies would be so much more fun than potions. My teacher's such a pain in the butt, he terrifies the entire class into silence, no body feels like they can ask for help, despite the fact that it's one of the toughest lessons here. Even his own house is scared of him, and he always turns a blind eye to how awful they are. Favouritism. Though there is one good thing, I swear he thinks he's a bat! He wears black robes, covered head to toe, and he's got really greasy black hair, he's a joke. Potions master or not he's a useless teacher. Though I wouldn't mind so much if professor McGonagall favoured all the Gryffindor's, at least then we'd be on even footing. The only reason the Slytherin's win each year is because we have to make up all the points Snape takes off and gives to them._

_I hope you like the plant I sent with this, it's called boomslang, once it's ready you take the skin off and use it for potions, I asked professor Sprout what it could be used in and she said something called Polyjuice potion. I got Bill to go into the restricted section of the library and find out what that was; he said it turns you into someone else for an hour! How cool is that? We might be able to sneak you in after all sweetie._

_My house is holding tryouts for quidditch; you know that sport I told you about? The one on broomsticks and with the bludgers? I'm going to try out for seeker, though I haven't had much practice thanks to you guys moving in! Not that I'd swap it for the world of course._

_Did I tell you I'm allowed to go into hogsmead this year? It's the village next to my school, they've got a joke shop there, and a sweat shop, I'll send you as much as I can get onto an owl – don't let Fred and George steal the jokes though! You know what those two are like for making trouble, though I expect your daddy will be on his toes for a while!_

_One of my friends got a camera for his birthday, so I'm going to send you loads of pictures of Hogwarts, the moving ones I showed you, and pictures of the try outs. I've been telling everyone all about you and they all want to meet you, I'll need to get a new family photo for my dresser, with you, Danny and your daddy in as well._

_I found a ad in the back of my Quidditch magazine for a figurine you'd like, I'm trying to think of more ways to make some money so that I can get it for you, luckily there's not a closing date so I should have a while to save up, and Bill said he'd help me out._

_Anyway, enough about me! What have you been up to? Are you in school yet? Get your dad to take a picture for me, I bet you look like a right geek ha-ha! Have you made any friends yet? I know you were nervous._

_Hope to hear back from you soon! I want all the gossip (ask your daddy to tell you what that means) and send me another drawing! I've got the one you gave me on Sunday next to my bed and it looks lonely!_

_Love you loads and loads and loads, Charlie xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

*10

_Hello Charlie._

_Dady is helping me to rite to you cus some of the words are to big for me to spel. Your mummy said it wood take a while for your letter to come but I missed you lots._

_Does you teacher relly look lik a bat? I bet hes relly scary. I don't lik bats. Dady says there all hary and that they smell funny to. Do you make eny potons with mud? I bet you use lots and lots of worms. All witches do. I wish I was a witch. Dady wouldn't be able to tell me of for having them wood he? Why does your teacher have greese in his hair?_

_How many points do you have? I bet you get loads and loads of points. Yore relly smart. Dady says well have to ask your mummy how to plant the boomslang cus he thinks it looks dyfeecolt. I do rember you talking to me abot the broom stik game. I hop you get in. I dont no if yore any good but you shood get in any way cus yore nice._

_Dady wants to no wat it is with wizerds and pigs. Wat does he mean Charlie? Plees send me lots of jokes. Danny hid my rabbit and wont give it back now. Why wil dady be on his toes? Wont that hurt him?_

_Plees send me lots of piktoors. The 1 you gave me is stil working but I cant find were the battrys go in case it stops. Whats an ad? And whats a figrine? Dady says it's lik the lady on our fire shelf but she dosnt look lik she plays quiditch so I think he got it rong. Mabe you cood macke lemonad for more monee._

_Im in skool but the teacher dosnt lik me very much. I sed that word you sed by accedant and told me not to say in front of her and she got mad with me. I don't like my uneefrom. It's got a skirt and it's itchee and the soks fall down all the time. Wats a geek? I havn't made any frends yet. All the girls laff at me and the boys run away. I relly wish I cood go to hogworts with you insted. Dady says I have to smile at them and be friendly but they wont let me._

_Plees come back xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

*10

Charlie frowned at the letter he'd received three days after he'd sent his, kicking himself for getting her into trouble. There were little drops of dried water all over the page – tears. The idea of the sweet little girl he adored more than his own sister being so upset nearly killed him. He showed Bill the letter, and he in turn seemed quite upset by it.

"I know it sucks Charlie but there's nothing we can do about it, she's got to learn to make friends on her own some way."

"Yeah but it's not even anything that she's doing! It's her bloody dad's fault! Cutting her hair so short and letting her act so much like her brother! She's got nothing but boys around her!"

"What about Ginny? Couldn't she hang around with her more often?" Charlie rolled his eyes.

"You know what she's like, the second she goes into our house she starts playing with Fred and George. Ginny's Barbie's terrify her." They both laughed at that.

"What are you to on about?" the group of Gryffindor's around them had cottoned on to their conversation and had gotten interested. Charlie explained the situation quickly.

"Maybe your mum could send Ginny to the same school? Give her someone to hang about." Bill grabbed a quill and scratched out a p.s onto the letter to their mother, suggesting it.

"She's still going to be lonely though." Bill's fellow prefect, Alice Fredric's spoke up.

"Well, maybe we could write to her. Give her some advice?" Charlie grinned at the thought of Alex getting a bunch of letters from strangers, could see her baffled and slightly panicked face before she flaunted her new found popularity to her brother.

"She'd love that. You wouldn't even have to carry it on for long. It'd definitely boost her confidence a bit. Bill ask mum to ask Alex's dad if he'd mind."

Alex was flummoxed. Completely flummoxed and she had no idea what flummoxed even meant. Along with the expected letter from Charlie there were _twenty-three _others, and she'd only known how to count up to twenty before that morning. Danny was gapping at the four owls for her, all having been laden down with each note, most coming with little parcels or paper clipping or interesting looking flowers and plants and old scrolls of homework for her to read, and even a pack of exploding snap cards.

She read the letter from Charlie as best she could, tripping over some of the bigger words while she shared her breakfast with the owls. He spoke about a few more incidents in class, including a student melting a cauldron, table and part of the floor in potions. And there, she saw it, tagged right on at the end;

*10

_My friends all think that you're really cool and want to write to you to, I hope you don't mind, they've sent lots of things for you to. You don't have to write back to all of them though; I know there's quite a few letters ha-ha. Alice, she's a prefect like Bill, thought you'd like to get a few more things from every one, she's a muggle born, and when she was little she loved all things magic (muggle born means a witch without magical parents, remember?). So we've sent you anything we could find we thought you'd like, including a chocolate frog! Grab it before it runs off though. And it's not a real frog so don't worry about eating it, they're really nice. And there's a troll figurine in there to, your daddy was right, not all figurines are of quidditch players though; they're just ordinary toys or ornaments._

*10

"Alex sweetie, go put all those on your bed, I'll sort them out for you later while you're at school."

"Kay, can I find the figrine first? I wanna show it at show and tell."

*10

"Uhm… this is a toy my Charlie's friends sent me this mornin'. It's of a singer from a band called…" she quickly re-read the note the toy had come with while the toy itself continued to mime sing and play a double axe guitar "… called the Weird Sisters. Charlie really likes them, and he's got a CD of them, and Bill – his brother – is going to go see them play next summer. Charlie said he was really jealous. But it says she sings along to their version of… 'hot cauldron of love'. And it's really smart 'cause it doesn't need batteries. My daddy said to say that it was… powered by the sun, usin' somethin' called solar power, which uses … nenergy from the heat to make it go."

The teacher led the class into clapping before asking her a question.

"And who is Charlie?" Alex licked her lips quickly, already filtering what she could and couldn't say.

"He's my best friend. He goes to a school in Scotland – a boarding school, which is a school you sleep and live in away from home. It's a school for special people, with special talents, and his brother Bill goes there to – Bill's a prefect. Charlie started there when he was eleven, and he's in his third year now. He took me camping for my birthday." She grinned at that, "but Bill kept on snoring so I didn't get much sleep. That and Charlie's sleeping bag was too small and he kept on squishing me – it was really cold, and I'd forgotten my rabbit. We tried to catch a bear and train it but we couldn't find one, so Charlie taught me how to catch a badger which was fun cause it nearly bit his fingers off and we had to run away from it. Charlie thought it was really funny, even if he was screaming like a little girl. But he told me not to tell my daddy about that otherwise we might not be able to go next year, and he said that it was really irrespon-_irresponsible_ of him to do that, which means it was silly cause he should'a known it was dangerous, and he should'a known it was dangerous because he was older. Charlie told me that. He has orange hair." The class giggled after her monologue, "Sorry, I talked to much." She bit her lip, worried that she'd get told off again.

"Don't worry dear, you did very well and we were all very interested. This Charlie boy sounds like a _very _good friend." Alex nodded.

"He's the best, even better than worms! And they're awesome. Did you know you can cut them in half and it'll just turn into two worms instead? Kinda like slow worms, only their tales drop off rather than them turning into two. It's a defence mechanism, cause then you don't have a hold of it." The teacher clapped while most of the girls looked grossed out, and the boy's fascinated. She grabbed the toy again and sat back down, making sure to sit in the middle of a carpet tile, only vaguely aware of the boys around her, asking more questions about bugs and the toy.

*10

_Hey Charlie!_

_Thank you so so so so much for all of the leters. I showed the toy at show and tel and daddy told me to tell them the sun made it go rathr than magic so you woodnt get in truble. Al off my frends like you to! We got loads of worms at play time, and I'm going to send some of mine to you in a jar. Will the owl eat them? I hope not, they were reel dyficolt to find but I gess if hes relly hungry he can have some. Daddy said that word you said when one of the owls pooed on the sofa. He said they were going to do it evry were. I read that home work that you sent me, about the Beazer. I thought it was relly good, daddy had to read it to me and we got your mummy to explain some of the words, could you send more? And could you ask mister Snape if I could learn how to do potons even though I'm not magic? I know you don't like him much and don't like asking him questions but Id relly like to no. don't worry if you cant though._

_I tired to rite to evry one but my hand started to hurt aftr a wile so I had to stop. Ill rite more when its beter again. I new I had to rite to you though. I got your letter first to. And thank you for the chocolate. I let him run around in a box next to the frog you cort me during camping. He was relly tasty and trid to swallow him all at once so he could swim in my tummy but it hurt so I had to choo him._

_My teacher has been helping me with my speling. Daddy says its gotten better. What do you think?_

_I love you lots. I still want you to come home but I'm not so lonely any more. I'm going round to my frend tomass house at the weekend and daddy sed hed buy me a new outfit to wear but I don't know why._

_Love you, Alex xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

*10

The letter was passed round the Gryffindor common room that night, even those who hadn't sent anything or heard of the little girl were interested, and Charlie was pleased to see others falling in love with the Alex, and hoped they'd send things. He hated the thought that she was unhappy.

He picked up the jar of worms she'd mentioned, all wriggling in the dirt and tapping blindly on the glass. He'd already planned a trip to the library in search of enlargement charms for the jar. There had to be at least thirty of the bugs crammed into the jam jar.

*10

Five weeks before the end of the first school term Charlie sent Alex a stack of pictures – all moving, as requested; she sorted through, putting them into piles labelled 'just Charlie', 'buildings' and 'Charlie's friends'. She happily doted over the moving pictures of him, giggling when he playfully shoved a friend or pulled rabbit ears, and imagined sitting with him in the Gryffindor common room, which she already adored and planned to make her own bedroom just like it.

She paused at one picture. It was in the 'Charlie's friends' pile and featured him and a girl. Charlie was stood behind her, arms around her waist and head on her shoulder in the library. The picture moved of course, and the girl turned to smile up at him, and he turned to her, smiling back. Alex watched confused as he squeezed her before they turned back. She was very pretty, with long brown hair; big brown eye's and deep pink lips, a curvy waist and a cute smile. Alex felt a foreign surge of jealousy at how close _Charlie_ was holding the girl. She put it aside face down and carried on through the pile, looking at all of the compositions critically, as though they were going to make her feel bad as well. There were two other pictures of the girl, in both she was standing close to Charlie, and the picture self glanced to him occasionally. She put that on the new pile to, realising that there was writing on the back of all of the photos. She picked up the first discarded one and read fitfully.

*10

_Sarah and me in the library, failing to do transfiguration homework x_

*10

What did that mean?

"Hey there sweetie, what're you up to?" Michael asked lightly as he walked into the kitchen in search of crisps. Alex dropped the picture like a hot iron, staring avidly at a rather plain picture of the forest in the school grounds.

"Charlie sent me pictures." Michael picked up the one she'd dropped and watched as his daughter's best friend doted on another girl. He read the back and sat down.

"Are you okay? You know he still loves you right?"

"Uhuh. Can I have juice?" he sighed and grabbed her Sippy cup from the fridge.

"Thank you daddy. Can we play football later? I know you said it was to cold but can we?"

"Sure thing, short stack, Danny can play to right?"

"Course, I need someone to beat." She grinned, cute dimples popping out in her chubby cheeks.

*10

Alex bounced excitedly as they walked through the train station. She could see Mrs. Weasley ahead of them with Ron and Ginny, and she knew Danny was somewhere ahead of them, looking for platform 9¾ Alex still thought it was nuts having a train station inside a pillar. She hadn't been allowed to go with them when they'd dropped Charlie and Bill off, but Ron had told her about what you had to do to get there, and she knew she had to be brave to get through, otherwise it wouldn't work. Michael gripped her hand tightly before swinging her up to his hip, holding her securely through the crowds. She giggled as Mrs. Weasley disappeared suddenly, followed by Ron and Ginny, and then _they_ were charging through.

Michael swore under his breath as Danny hurtled into the heaving mass of teenagers, and Alex squirmed down and after him, getting repeatedly knocked and bashed.

"Alex! Get your butt back here!" Molly laughed.

"Don't worry too much, Charlie will find her soon enough." He grimaced, wondering how Charlie would handle an excited five year old in front of his friends.

*10

Bill chuckled at the two gleaming heads of blonde he could see drawing in to them. He looked around quickly for Charlie, knowing his brother had been looking forward to seeing Alex. He could just make out a messy red head and freckles when Danny found him.

"Hey there you two!" he grabbed Danny into a hug which was returned enthusiastically. Alex was hopping from one foot to the other comically, hands clasped together in front of her chest and eyes searching frantically. He picked her up easily under the arms and held her over his head.

"Oi Charlie! I found something of yours!" he bellowed, shaking the tiny girl slightly. "SHARLIE!" Alex roared when he turned to them. She wiggled to be put down, but Charlie reached them first, snatching her from his brother and hugging her tightly.

"Missed 'ooh Charlie."

"Missed you to short stack. Come on I want you to meet some of my friends." He carried her back to the group he'd left, watching from the corner of his eye as she stared in wonder at the train.

"It's cool isn't it?" Her head bobbed rapidly, big grey eyes never leaving the red carriages and gleaming bronze pistons. "Okay, so guy's this is Alex, Alex… Alex?" he glanced to her, and noticed that her eyes were glued on Sarah. "Do you recognise her?" Alex nodded, little mouth twisting into a scowl.

"Is she your girlfriend?" his face turned beet red while the group laughed at her blunt question.

"No, she's not Alex." She glanced back to him, noticing his almost angry expression.

"So'y. She's real pretty though." Sarah beamed.

"Thank you Alex, not quite as pretty as you though."

"I look like a boy. You've got really big boobs." It was Sarah's turn to blush at the blunt toddler.

"I need to stop talking so bluntly around you don't I."

"Ac'shy I learned that one off'a Danny. He said his teacher had huge knocke's but I didn't know what 'at meant an' 'e sai' boobs. I knew wha' 'at mean'." Charlie laughed before introducing the rest of the group. They all wanted to take turns holding her, and were surprised when she remembered all of the little things each individual had sent her.

"She's smarter than you are Charlie!" Todd claimed, grinning at the pleased blush.

"Yeah yeah, give her back, she's mine!"

"I am?" she scrunched her nose; she'd always thought that _he _was _hers_, not the other way around.

*10

Charlie watched delightedly as Alex searched through various bits of shiny red gold and green wrapping paper for the present she was trying to wrap. It was a CD for her father, bought with Michaels own money. Charlie lifted the slim box and waggled it in front of her eyes. She took it grinning at him, and then placed the case neatly in the middle. Her tongue stuck out of the side of her mouth as she cut the paper using her safety zigzag scissors. She finished with a giggle.

"Now remember how I showed you?" she nodded and folded two opposite sides into the middle, taking the inch of tape Charlie passed and sticking one edge over the other, pressing it down firmly so all the bubbles and wrinkles flattened.

"Then I make the triangle's, right?" he nodded, proudly watching as she flattened the two remaining sides into perfect triangles, the outside corners both right angles. Another inch of tape later and the CD was a perfect red square.

"Can I do yours next Sharlie?" he always thought it was adorable when she lisped his name.

"Course you can short stack. You want me to go into the kitchen?"

"Yes please. You can't see what it is else Santa wont pick it up." He laughed at her reasoning, wondering how her dad had explained why Santa picked up all of the presents. He heard her scramble up the stairs to get his present as the kitchen door of her house closed behind him.

Alex wiggled underneath her bed, pushing shoeboxes out of the way gently and scrambling forward on her knees, ignoring the pain of carpet burn.

She found the box she was looking for right at the back, a light brown one with stars and aliens stuck on the lid. She pushed off the lid and hunted through the various objects; pretty stones, colourful wires, beads and string, laminated leafs and flowers, pictures of her mother that she couldn't fit into her scrap book, a happy meal toy of Cinderella. Eventually she found what she was looking for, a small packet of seeds in a brown paper envelope. She scrambled back out, hastily replacing the lid.

*10

Molly smiled as Alex pulled on her grey jumper, a huge 'A' knitted onto the chest in white.

"Thank 'ou aun'y Molly" she chuckled fondly.

"Okay, my turn." Charlie picked up a small green package. Along one side, written in lopsided letters was '_to Chalrie, from Alex x' _he pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her messy head and thanking her

"You don't even know what it is yet!" he carefully unstuck the tape and fetched out the object. He frowned at the small package. Alex caught the look, disappointed that he didn't seem to like them.

"I can give you som'in else if you wan'…?"

"Of course not! I just don't know what it is!"

"OH! They're seeds for Anti-antir… _Antirrhinum! _That's snack dragon-."

"Snapdragon, sweetie." Michael interrupted.

"Yeah, and I know you like dragons, and, I don't fink they actually look like dragons but they're flowers so they'll be pretty, right?" Charlie smiled at her adoringly, wondering how Michael had raised such a thoughtful daughter in only five years.

"Thank you, I love them. Here, open this one next."

"'S'it from you?" he nodded, watching her grin briefly before a flurry of paper hid her.

"Oh my _god!_ You got me a potions kit!"

*10

Charlie was more than glad that his mum hadn't let Alex say good bye to him at the station. The previous night had been difficult enough, when she'd burst into tears and begged him not to go. Only the promise from her father to let her try out some of the potions from her 'little one's guide to potions' book had stopped her from having a fit. Even then she'd hung onto his neck until she fell asleep, salty tear tracks on her pale skin.

He spotted Sarah about to get on the train, so kissed his mother good bye and hurried after her.

"Hey, how was your Christmas?" he asked, managing to suppress the automatic blush for once. She smiled warmly at him.

"Good, thank you, and yours? How's Alex?"

Charlie's stomach fluttered at her smile, and he wished that when Alex had asked if they were together, he was able to say yes.

*10

_Hey Alex_

_I hope you're ok, I know how upset you were last night. I'm sorry I couldn't say good bye this morning, but if you ask my mum I'm sure she can find something to make up for it (if she doesn't know what you mean tell her the thing I left with the big 'FOR ALEX' sign in the cool cupboard. I know you'll like it – you like anything sweet ha-ha._

_Sarah says to say hi, everyone you met at the end of term wanted to see you again and we're going to send more pictures of Hogwarts in the snow, I know how disappointed you were when it only rained at Christmas._

_I'm going to ask professor Sprout to help me with my Snapdragon. I've already put the packet in my Herbology book. And I promise to remember to ask professor Snape about the Beazer. I'm sure he'll give you one if I beg and promise to worship him for the rest of my life! But to be honest I'm not sure if you'll be allowed to come here when you're old enough to learn potions. I know you don't need to use a wand to actually make the potions but we have to use wands to make the fires hotter or cooler, like the dial on your oven. I'll ask professor McGonagall about it on Tuesday when I have my class, I promise._

_I've found my spare scarf, helpfully hidden behind my head board! So I'll send that along with this._

_I've put the new picture of us all next to my bed, by the way. The look on your face when Fred farted is so funny, the guys in my dorm nearly peed their pants when they saw it, you're so cute._

_I know you probably won't understand why, but I was planning on asking Sarah to go to the next Hogsmead visit. You have no idea how glad I was that you liked her. I'm really nervous though, I've never asked a girl out before, wish me luck!_

_You'll probably be back at school yourself when you get this, so I'll ask how everything's going now. You can wear the scarf when you get it; I hope it keeps you nice and warm at play time._

_How's Danny doing at school too, I bet he's going to get into lots of trouble with those pranks that Bill gave him for Christmas! Your dad looked terrified when he saw the indoor fireworks!_

_Hope to hear back from you soon, if I don't you're in big trouble ha-ha!_

_Love you to the moon and back again, Charlie xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Alex held the scarf to her nose and breathed in deeply. It smelt just like him and she drunk in the scent with delight before wrapping it around her throat mouth and nose. The owl in front of her stole the remainder of her toast before leaving through the open window and going to its own perch in the Weasley's kitchen, in wait of its usual pile of mail. Michael walked in with Danny and jangled the car keys in her direction.

"Hey there small fry, are you ready to go?" Alex nodded happily.

"Look what Charlie sent me!" she held up one tasselled end to her father, who grinned back down.

"Wow, isn't it pretty Alex."

"Can I do my room like this?" Michael blanched at the idea of a bright red and yellow room.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease daddy!" the Bambi eyes came out and as always he crumbled.

*10

The letters were sent consistently for the five remaining years that Charlie attended Hogwarts, with the mentions of girls becoming more frequent, and the confusing negative feelings they evoked in Alex growing, and by the time that he eventually finished school, she was head over heels for him in a way that bonded teenage infatuation with childish adoration.

Though only ten, Alex grew tall and lean, her hair grew a little longer, her eyes stayed huge and added to the natural charisma that spilled from her, and she developed close bonds with those she had been in school with for half her life, and Molly and Michael both agreed that she'd unwittingly break a few of their hearts in the years to come.

By the time Charlie came home at the end of his seventh year, having hit 6"2 and growing, with broad, muscular shoulders, light crinkles around his always smiling eyes, rough hands and a booming laugh, Alex had developed an enchanting personality that he was as enamoured with as everyone else, and he knew that he was one of - if not the most - important people in her world.

*10

The old garden gates creaked noisily in the most nostalgic way as Charlie pushed it open so his dad could drive their old blue ford into the back garden and onto the garage. He grinned as one of the garden gnomes dived sideways as the cars accelerator was mistaken for the brake.

Ginny cam crashing around the corner of the house in search of them, throwing herself at his legs first, as the twins scrambled out of the cars back seats, slamming them back on an equally terrified Percy.

Danny's lanky frame followed her around, grinning from under Bill's arm, thrown casually over his shoulder.

"Alex is at a mates house, but she asked me to say high for her." The younger boy called over Ginny's excited hello's. Charlie's grinning face instantly dropped, before noticing the hitch of the blondes lips, signalling the joke. "You had me worried for a second." a playful giggle pulled his attention to their neighbours front door, where a blonde halo, silver eyes and pink lips greeted him. Alex sprinted to the dividing fence, which she easily vaulted despite it being higher than her waist, and crashed back to the ground, clumsily running the last meter to reach him.

Alex grunted as his thick, strong arms crushed her to his chest, her back bending over as he pulled her inward, Charlie's nose pressed into her hair and his smooth mouth on her neck. She returned the hug enthusiastically, pushing her lithe body into his.

"God I've missed you honey." Alex pushed her face into his neck by way of an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two! I feel as though I want to introduce this chapter some how. But I don't really know what to say…

This chapter should be covering a similar period of time as the first chapter, only rather than having all of the detail in the first month of their relationship, it'll be key moments through out the time, and will also include Heather (a character I thought up) who I mentioned in the intro to chapter one. A lot of this will be Alex dealing with Charlie going away to Romania, and dealing with her own life during a time that's very difficult or confusing for all teenagers - PUBERTY! In this I'm also going to look further into Alex's developing feelings for Charlie, as well as some boys her own age that attend her school (so she wont end up obsessing over Charlie completely).

Also, the gay/relationship/character will be developed a little more - I imagine that anyone who's read the first chapter is already fully aware of who that is going to be (subtlety isn't my forte).

AND! I just realised I mucked up Charlie and Alex's age difference at the end of the first chapter - at the start I had Alex as Five and Charlie as fourteen - which, when Charlie was seventeen would make Alex eight - so at the end of the last chapter, Alex is eight, not ten - sorry!

As with the first chapter - only Danny, Michael, Alex, characters mentioned in Alex's school, and Heather are my characters - Everyone else belongs to You Know Who.

And by You Know Who - You know I don't mean the actual one. I mean the writer one. The original struck me as a bit of an uneducated philistine if I'm honest.

… Voldemort = Philistine.

J. K. Rowling = Author. In case their's still some confusion.

*20

Alex wasn't to keen on chess. It confused her a little to much, and Ron always got far to serious over it. When she was younger she thought that a far better game would be to take all of the moving pieces off of the board and have them do battle with Danny's plastic green soldiers. Nobody else had agreed, not even Charlie - and Charlie Always agreed with her.

There was a game going on between Ron and Percy. The younger brother was beating his elder with ease, and Charlie, Bill, Ginny and Danny were all watching avidly. Alex herself was curled up against Charlie, counting the cracks in the walls. Every so often Charlie would turn and smile at her, asking if she was ok. She always replied yes, because as far as she was concerned, she could never be upset when she was near Charlie. He always made her feel happy. Even if others were making her feel mind numbingly bored. All she really wanted to do was go and play outside. There was still a little mid summer sun left, and she'd wanted to climb the apple tree earlier, but had twisted her ankle playing football earlier and Charlie had forbid her from going near it for fear she'd fall.

The boredom was diminished slightly when Ron's queen took out Percy's last Knight coincided with an owl appearing on the kitchen windows ledge. Molly let it in, being closest, and it flew straight to Charlie. The owl wasn't one that they recognised, but Charlie's eyes lit up, instantly spotting the wax seal and knowing who it was from. He removed the letter quickly, nearly elbowing Alex in the face when pulling open the tie. She watched curiously as he broke the seal and pulled out a neat letter, written in black in. A grin spread over his face and a burst of nervous laughter gushed out of his throat.

"What?" Ginny asked, tipping her head to the side.

"I got it!"

"Got what?" Alex asked, a little nervous.

"The dragon keepers apprenticeship! They've accepted my application!" Bill whacked Charlie on the back.

"Charlie that's great! Why didn't you tell us you'd applied for it!" Alex watched in confusion as Molly hurtled round the kitchen door and hugged her son tightly, while demanding to know why he hadn't told her. Alex didn't miss the glance he threw at her.

*20

Charlie's warm body was curled around Alex's protectively. Her bed was a little small for the both of them now, but with one thick arm cradled around her stomach, and his back pressed against the cold wall they were comfortable. He was reading over her shoulder, the magazine she held being an old copy of a Quidditch. Charlie knew she wasn't reading it. When she read she usually bit her lip, worrying it until it got to sore.

"Are you ok, Alli?" she fidgeted for a moment, eventually squirming around in his arms, which he loosened slightly to give her some room.

Her large grey eyes looked dejected, as though she'd discovered something to be a lot less than it was, and Charlie sincerely hoped that the something wasn't him.

"We're friends right?" she whispered, afraid of breaking the silence. Charlie carefully brushed her fringe out of her eyes while she watched him.

"Best friends, honey."

"And I tell you everythin' don't I? No matter what, even if I think it'll make you angry or sad."

"Yeah."

"And I tell you all that cause you mean _everythin'_." his eyes softened, knowing what was about to come. "Why don't you feel the same?" a fat tear rolled down one cheek and over the bridge of her nose, "I thought I was important to you, but…" Charlie pulled her forward tightly, burying his face into her shoulder while she sobbed.

"Do you want to know why I didn't tell you?" her cheek rubbed against the top of his head as she nodded, "I didn't tell you, because I didn't want you to be upset."

"Upset about what! It's only a job!"

"Alli, hon the thing about the job is… it's not in Devon - it's not even in England. I'm going to move to Romania, and I didn't want to tell you in case I didn't get the job." Alex shoved him back.

"B-but where's Romania? Is it far away?" Charlie got up form the bed and crossed to her book shelf, crammed with all manner of both magical and muggle books, ornament's, toys, games, pictures mostly presents that he recognised from what his friends had sent her, including photo's pinned to the edges of the shelves. Almost all of them were of him, some of Sarah, who had become very close to Alex while she and Charlie had briefly dated. He found what he was looking for, the small glass globe he'd sent her for he seventh birthday, about three centimetres wider than a cricket ball on its radius, still turning and glowing slowly. He picked it up and took it to her, pointing south east of England. "It's just here, near Bulgaria, see?" Alex sniffed again, "It's no where near as far away as Bill went, and Danny was really brave when he went, wasn't he?" Alex nodded, knowing that Charlie was trying to get her to be brave like Danny had.

"I don't want you to go though. You always go away - first to school, now stinkin' _Romania._ What's so good about their dragons? You said that there was a place in Wales didn't you. I thought that was where you were gunna go!" it dawned on Charlie that Alex had already prepared herself for him to leave, but the shock and distance had made it almost impossible for her to comprehend.

"But it wont be like when I went to school. You'll be able to come and visit me all the time - it's only three floo rides and an apperation point. Wont even take twenty minutes to get there."

"Promise?"

"I promise." he held his little finger out to her, which she accepted before pressing a wet kiss to his stubbly cheek. He went to return the globe, but Alex clutched onto his t-shirt, gesturing to her nightstand, and angling Romania towards her bed.

*20

Alex sat heavily onto one of Charlie's suit cases, sulking. The man who was going to train Charlie had arrived ten minutes ago to make sure that the younger man got to the reserve safely, introducing himself as 'Tarrow'. He sat at the kitchen table, watching the younger girl curiously while Charlie tried desperately to find his wand. The search had made it's way to the ghoul in the loft, and Alex knew that in a minute he'd come charging down the stairs, asking if she'd seen it, for the fifth time, and she'd have to relinquish it from the coat pocket. She didn't want him to go. He wouldn't get as many days off as he had at school. She wouldn't see him enough. He'd forget about her. Despite the bond they'd built so far being based almost entirely on letters and short bursts of concentrated time together, Alex hated seeing him leave. He was her everything, and she was entirely convinced that they'd get married one day. He was hers, and she was his. That was all there was to it.

The man had a big brown beard, and big brown hair, all curly and sticking up in all directions. Alex would have liked it if it hadn't been part of what the man represented - the last ten minutes of time with Charlie at home. He'd only been back for one month three weeks five days. It wasn't nearly enough.

Thundering feet. She huffed, pulling the long wand from her pocket and throwing the man a dirty look.

"Alex-!" she threw it at him, stomping out of the kitchen and trying to slam the back door behind her.

Charlie's seeker reflex's - still sharp - caught the wand easily from the oddly precise throw.

"Sorry about that." the red head mumbled, a blush already creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks. His new boss just snorted a laugh.

"Don't be - my daughter hides our dogs leash every time we need to take him to the vet."

"Are you comparing me to a dog?" the older man boomed his laugh, clapping a huge, rough hand onto Charlie's back.

"Aye, if the cap fits. And I get the feeling that where that little lady's concerned, it's nice and snug."

*20

"It's not gunna eat us, is it Charlie? Cause I don't wanna be dragon poo." Alex grinned from under the bill of her cap, skipping along side him. He'd never realised that saying "now this is Very important Alex, so don't forget it," to an eight year old would be such a mistake - Alex knew that the pendant around her neck would provided a barrier from the dragons, making it impossible for them to get within four metres of her, and yet she'd asked about the likely hood of being dragon dung at least twelve times now.

Charlie jabbed a finger into her soft stomach, making her squeal happily.

"You ask me that one more time and I'll steal that necklace off of you and throw you to one myself!" she giggled up at him.

It'd been three months since Charlie had left, and he'd visited home twice since then, but this was the first time Alex had been allowed to visit him. Charlie hadn't realised when he left, that visitors had to be properly prepared for, with safety equipment and protection pendants made for the specific person. The pendant had cost Charlie a lot of money, but in his eyes it was more than worth it to see the tiny blondes face light up in wonder. Every turn of her head showed her something new, and as good as Christmas morning. Tarrow walked with them, his daughter draped across his shoulders in a piggy back. Alex didn't like the girl much. She'd made Alex feel stupid when she'd tripped over that morning, and had laughed at her. Tarrow had told her off for it but she hadn't taken much notice. But Charlie was looking after her, and had given her a big hug to make her feel better. She hadn't felt stupid after that. Alex had grinned up at him, not bothered about her scraped up knee's, just glad that he'd remembered her name.

*20

Alex twirled her finger through the dry grass surrounding the rock she sat on. It's lip hung over the pond Bill had found the first year they'd gone camping. She was waiting for Eric, who was bringing his dog to meet her so they could go for a walk. She'd known Eric from school since her first show and tell, and now, four years later he was her best friend from school, and the only one who'd never excluded her from a game for being a girl. He was nearly as great as Charlie was, but not quite.

The barking of a Golden Retriever caught her attention. The dogs name was Sandy, and had been a key part in convincing her dad to get them their own dog, who sat comfortably below her, just at the edge of the lake in moist sand and cool shade from the rock, her short wheaten fur had dried easily after their swim together, unlike Alex's hair, which was still damp and had curled a little around her ears. But she didn't mind much. Charlie said it was cute when it did that, and she liked it when Charlie said she was cute.

Eric appeared through the tree's, Sandy straining on the leash. Bono, leapt to his feet to go and greet his best dog friend, wagging his tail happily, stopping once to make sure Alex was following.

"You already been for a swim then?" Eric asked, his floppy brown hair pushed out of his eyes. Alex nodded, saying hello to Sandy and grabbing Eric's hand "Come on, it's not deep." Eric blushed at her hand in his, the redness unnoticed to the girl.

*20

A year later, Alex awoke to her first day of secondary school. The sky was bleak, with thick and low rain clouds blocking the sun. the clouds matched her mood.

Her uniform had been hung neatly on the back of her door - a pristine white long sleeved shirt, a red, black and gold striped tie, black blazer with the schools logo proudly stitched onto the left breast pocket.

And a mandatory black, knee length skirt poked out from the bottom of the blazer.

Alex and Eric's parents had taken them to buy their new uniforms at the same time, going to the shop that stocked all of the local schools apparel. The clerk had politely informed them that the school didn't allow girls to wear trousers to school. Alex had told the clerk that if the school was so interested in having boys wear boys clothes and girls wear girls clothes, then they shouldn't make the girls wear ties either. The clerk had agreed. After trying on the uniform Eric had bellowed in laughter at the desolate look on her face.

Alex quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face, still having to use the booster step to see into the mirror and reach the sink. She could already smell her breakfast waiting for her downstairs - hot porridge, a table spoon of strawberry jam and Nesquik banana 'milkshake'. she scuffed her feet on the landing carpet in protest of what she would have to do next.

Alex had been fortunate that in her eleventh year of life, she hadn't felt uncomfortable of self conscious about herself until that moment. Compared with the other girls in her class, she looked no different, and her uniform was neat. But comparing her self to the older girls, and then comparing the girls her age to them as well, she noticed something a bit… off. She knew that when she got older, her body would change, and so would all of the girls her age - auntie Molly had explained that to her and Ginny at the same time. She knew that she'd get breasts, that her hips would get bigger, and she'd start to look even more different from the boys her age. And when aunty Molly had told her that all the girls her age would be experiencing it at the same time, she'd believed her. But here, at school, surrounded by older girls further along in the process then the eleven year olds, she noticed that a lot of the girls in her class had already started to change. None of them looked like the older girls just yet, and indeed were a long way off from doing so, but the gap between her and the other girls, and the other girls and the older girls was rather similar. She was still short, still to thin. Her belly still held a youthful roundness to it that her dad had pinched when she was younger and asked if she had a puppy in there.

She shied away from the people in her tutor group that she didn't recognise, and clung to Eric, who was by then a lot bigger than her. The teacher had quickly sat them all down and started the register.

"Alexandra?" No reply.

"Does anyone know an Alexandra?" some of the girls from her primary school class looked at her. She wasn't sure why. Eric nudged her hard in the side.

"Alex!"

"We're not supposed to talk in class." she whispered back.

"No! She's calling your name." Alex looked at the teacher baffled.

"No she didn't, she said Alexan… oops." the teacher tutted.

"I hope this isn't a sign of what's to come, young lady."

"Sorry miss, I -."

"I don't want to hear any excuses - and don't talk back." she felt like she was starting primary school all over again.

*20

If Charlie was honest with himself, he'd say that he'd become a little jealous of this Eric boy that Alex kept talking about in her letters - he'd say he'd wish it could be him helping her with her homework, going to the beach with her, exploring the woods near his house, finding their way into the youth centre near by that had been closed due to lack of interest. How they'd found a dead rat and thrown it at a girl they didn't like in their class.

He'd admit that when Alex had told him about going swimming with Eric in the pond they went to every time they camped, he'd felt a little hurt that she'd shared something that had previously just belonged to the four of them.

He'd say that he wished he'd stayed closer to home, so that he could see her every weekend rather then just every few months. He'd admit to hating himself for missing so much of her growing up - he'd known her for six years now - say that he felt like he'd abandoned her, and in doing so let the strings of their close bond float about for someone else to catch.

But Charlie didn't feel like being honest with himself about that. He didn't feel like being honest about how much he needed Alex.

*20

Alex really liked basket ball. She loved any sport in general. Loved running, jumping, throwing. Anything that meant she got to do something. She hated sitting around and writing because she found her legs jumped and her fingers tapped and her nose itched.

She loved basketball because it let her do so much. She could run, she could jump, she could throw, she could steal the ball off of the others, could work in tune with her team mates. The only problem was that her school didn't have a girls basket ball team, or a mixed team. The only offer for girls was netball. And Alex didn't like netball. She found all of the letters confusing, and got infuriated when most of the girls judged one metre as half an inch, and shoved their sweaty armpits into her face.

The teachers called her a nuisance. Claimed that she whined about to much, that she was spoilt. It took her a while to realise that they were partially right. Although what they saw was usually against the segregation of boys and girls, forcing them into roles that she didn't want to be put into, in most other things she was used to getting what she wanted. When she was younger, she'd just thought that was how things happened, people doted on you, you asked for something and you got it. You pouted enough and people caved. It was how life had always been for her. But getting to school she realised that in life you really had to work for things, had to work hard for what you wanted.

If truth be told, and she was willing to say it needed to be said, she'd say she'd tried to make Charlie pay a little for leaving her and going to Romania. She adored every inch of Charlie, loved every freckle on his body, every smile he had, and wouldn't pass it up for anything in the world. Wouldn't give it up for anything. But he'd stolen it from her. He'd robbed her of himself. So she made him pay. Made him feel guilt for each time she had to say good bye. She'd become so adept at crying each time he left, or she had to leave him, that she didn't even know if they were real tears any more. Even in her letters, she tried to make it look as if he was missing out by not being there.

But she understood a little better. Long before she'd shown up, Charlie had fallen in love with dragons'. they were his dream. They were what he wanted to work with - the reservation was a dream come true for him. She saw it each time she visited him, and saw how it hurt him that his dream appeared to be hurting her.

So she'd work. She'd work hard to fit in. She'd work hard to abide by the rules, just the same as everyone else was doing. She'd make the most of her time with Charlie. Show him that she was interested in his work because he was interested in it. Respect his work because she respected him. Love the dragons' because she loved him.

*20

It hadn't taken long for Danny to follow Bill to Egypt. Like Charlie and Alex, their bond was a strong one - they clicked, right from the start, but unlike Alex and Charlie, they had always treated each other as equals - whereas Charlie would bend over backwards to cater to Alex's every whim, Bill and Danny helped each other - worked together. And after Bill left for Egypt at the age of eighteen, Danny had worked himself to the bone to be able to follow him.

He'd scoured every book about the Egyptian pharaohs that he could, learnt everything he could ever dream of, just to be good enough to work there. He wasn't a wizard, and so the Gringotts Goblins weren't entirely sure what to make of him. But on Bills recommendation, a one month trial, and paying his own way to get there, Danny got a chance. He worked hard to do just as much work as the wizards and witches in Bills group, did everything that any one asked and more. Earned respect, and a place amongst them. Learnt even more then he could imagine while he was there.

He and Bill lived together in a pokey flat near the edge of Cairo, their combined wages bringing in enough to rent a bigger place, but the frequency of their trips home meant they had to down size to afford it all. The single bedroom was large, and so they'd divided it with a heavy drape, silencing and privacy charms put up to make it just as good as a solid wall.

Danny often wished the blasted thing weren't there. Wished the room was big and bright like it should have been. Wished his single bed was gone. Wished Bill's double was pushed against the wall facing the large window that showed the sunsets. Wished the sheets were white. That he could curl into Bill's freckled chest. That Bill would hold him like he did those girls.

The sun was hot, striking onto Danny's deeply tanned skin. His hair a brighter blonde then it ever had been before, his eyes were a constant, brilliant silver. Bill loved that about him. If nothing, Danny was bright. Cheery smiles, cheery hellos, cheery everything's. If there was one thing he found attractive it was when a girl looked happy, looked content, relaxed. Bill grinned to himself as Danny received a mouthful of sand, making the young man jump up, spitting and cursing his luck, while the man who'd thrown the trowel of sand carelessly over his shoulder melted into chuckles. Bill tossed over a bottle of cold water, which bounced off of Danny's hip and onto the ground. The younger man looked over his shoulder, grinning again as he picked it up, washing his mouth out quickly. Bill joined him, bumping their shoulders.

"How you doing brat?"

"Aye, not bad."

"Didn't swallow to much this time did you?" Bill teased.

"Not enough that it'll throw out my daily intake." Bill snorted, knowing exactly what the blonde meant, and eyeing his sandwiches, which despite being in a zip-lock bag inside a plastic box, inside his bag, would undoubtedly hold a gritty 'surprise' for him.

Bill noticed a sweep of coarse sand over Danny's cheek bone, and rather then brushing the grit over Danny's delicate skin, Bill pulled the younger's face to him, gently blowing it off of his cheek.

Being more than used to the exhibitions of such close contact, Danny just watched the look of concentration on Bill's face, so close he could lean in and…

But no. the sand is all gone, and Bill lets him go, smiling his crinkly eyed grin before slapping Danny's backside and telling him to get back to work.

On Friday nights they always went out to bars. Usually it was one only two streets away from them, so they didn't have too far to stagger back to bed. Bill liked it because it played music he liked, served cheap drinks, and the women were normally up for a fumble. Danny like it because the lights they used made Bills hair glow scarlet, and because it played music Bill danced to. He wasn't a great dancer by any stretch of the imagination. But Bill loved dancing. And Danny was happy when Bill was happy.

The blonde hated it for one of the main reasons Bill liked it. The women. They threw themselves at Bill. And being young still, the red head wasn't that picky about who he went home with. That was a side of Bill that Danny wasn't to keen on. For a seventeen year old guy, Danny was oddly reluctant to share his bed with many. There had been the odd nights when he'd gone home with someone. But they didn't happen often, and he usually ended up sleeping on a friends sofa every Friday. Bill never seemed to notice. Given the silencing and privacy charms the elder had in place, there was no real need for Danny to avoid his home as far as Bill was concerned, and Danny made sure he was always back early in the mornings. Ready with a hang over potion if Bill needed one.

His throat tightened as Bill eyed a girl near the bar. Dress that barely covered her hips, breasts hanging out around her straps, make up applied precisely. And she was winking back at Bill. Danny pulled a face of disgust, which Bill caught. the elder mans eyes furrowed in concern.

"You ok mate?" Danny shook his head, avoiding Bills piercing look.

"Naw, I feel a bit sick. Think I'm going to find Flo and head back to her place."

"Flo? Why Flo's? What's wrong with your own bed?" Danny glanced to the girl at the bar, looking confused at the sudden lack of attention. Bill caught the look again.

"What, you like her to?" Danny snorted, downing the rest of his drink.

"To be honest mate, despite all your fairy dust," Danny teased, "The idea of you shagging some girl on the other side of a curtain is something I can live without." a flash of hurt crossed the blondes eyes at the idea, even without the prompting.

"Danny, if you're ill I'll leave her. Come on, lets get back and get you into bed."

"No, Bill I'll be fine, you have fun." the red head rolled his eyes, grabbing Danny's hand and pulling the young man to his feet.

"Be useful and get our coats, I'll tell the rest we've gone home."

Back in the flat, Danny flopped onto the sofa. His long frame flowed gracefully into the worn out springs.

"Do you want some water?" Danny nodded, watching Bills shadow on the left wall, "You should have stayed. That girl was well into you."

"You're more important then any girl, Danny. You know that." the glass was set before him, and Bill manoeuvred Danny's limbs so the younger man was lounged over Bills body, the tension in his back obvious.

"Sleep in my bed tonight, yours is way to small for you now."

"You're bigger then me. You'd be uncomfortable in mine." Bill snorted.

"Danny you know I love you - but _nothing _would make me offer to take your bed. We can share tonight." Danny prayed that he didn't look to excited at the prospect.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, not like we haven't before."

"Last time we shared I was twelve, you'd just let me watch 'Silence of The Lambs', and I was close to pissing the bed because of it." Bill snorted at the memory.

"What ever - get up before I have to drag you."

"Too late." Bill stuck a finger into Danny's ribs, making him flinch.

"Fine." Danny felt a swirling sensation in his midriff as Bill flung him over his shoulder to clatter onto his back, legs against Bill's chest.

"Put me down Bill."

"No, now quit squirming."

"I'm not squirming. Don't forget my water either."

"You don't forget your water."

"Lower me down a bit and I'll be able to reach it."

Eventually Bill got to their room, and without thinking, flung Danny onto his large king size bed. The glass of water hurtled with Danny, instantly soaking the blonde. He lay in the middle of the bed, thin white shirt drenched from the pint glass, a large wet patch spreading down one trouser leg.

"I can't believe you just did that. I'm gunna have to get undressed now!" The thought alone of taking his clothes off then was difficult to him. Bill chuckled, but bent over Danny, easily undoing his belt, button and zipper, peeling off the tight trousers and dumping them at the end of the bed. He moved to straddle Danny's waist, gently slipping each button from its hole. The shirt was skin tight and already showed off Danny's taut stomach without the water. He sighed contentedly while Bill pushed the shirt over his shoulders and down his arms, easily lifting their hips to pull the shirt away completely. Danny wrapped his arms around Bill's neck looking for a hug from his best friend. Bill happily obliged, pulling the blonde up, and moving to peck his soft cheek with a kiss.

Danny tried to turn his head into Bills neck, eager to smell the freshness of him. Their lips met, and for a second neither of them reacted. But as Bill went to pull away, Danny pushed in, holding Bill in place by the back of his neck. He kissed him slowly, pink lips moving easily. Bill pulled away again, looking down at the boy in confusion. "Danny…"

"S-sorry." he blushed, pulling away from Bill in return.

"Don't be. I… I know, how you feel about me, that is." Danny looked up at him incredulously, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it's just… I'm not sure Danny. I'm not sure if I could feel that way. About a guy, I mean. You already know how much I love you as a friend - You're my best friend. You already feel like my other half, but… I don't know. It's weird. Anyone else and I'd never even consider it. But… But with you I just… it feels kinda right, in a way that feels so weird." Danny leant his forehead on Bills, watching his eyes as Bill spoke.

"I just need some more time. Time to think." The blonde nodded, knowing how difficult it must be for Bill, gambling a great friend on the chance of becoming something more. Danny stroked Bills rough cheek, tracing each freckle. Bill wetted his lips, and Danny glanced back up in question. The other man nodded lightly and slowly, allowing the younger to dip back in, tasting soft lips. Bill kissed back after a moment, testing the new experience - Danny's mouth was more forceful then any girls he's kissed, his lips harder against Bill's, but not in an unpleasant way, but in a way that challenged Bill to at least match it.

Bill pulled away first, feeling even more disorientated then he had to start with, but he pulled Danny down with him, turning the shorter man so he could spoon his back.

*20

"Dad, can you come with me to pick out Eric's birthday present?"

"By pick out do you mean pay for?"

"A little." Michael rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex hoped up onto the work surface in the kitchen, her long legs dangling over the edge and swaying.

"Well I've saved up ten pounds already, but I don't know what to get him yet."

"How old is he going to be?"

"Thirteen." Michael nodded.

"We can go this afternoon if you like?" Alex smiled, thanking him and skipping away.

When Charlie arrived back from Romania, only for there to be no Alex to greet him, he was disappointed. She'd told him that she'd meet him at the Burrow, and that they'd go on to the pond for a swim if he wanted.

He stayed home with his mother, everyone else either at school or work, and helped her to prepare dinner. It was a while before the sound of a car crawling down the narrow lane met their ears.

Charlie ducked to look out of the living rooms window, recognising the car as Michaels, and seeing Alex's blonde head in the front seat.

"Mum do you mind if I go say hi?" Molly waved him off, smiling at his enthusiasm to see the young girl.

Alex hoped out of the car, and nearly slapped herself when she saw Charlie walking out of his front door.

"Oh God Charlie I'm so sorry - I completely forgot you were coming home today!" the older man rolled his eyes at her, opening his arms for a warm hug.

"It's fine, how are you?" Alex breathed in deeply, his scent overtaking her brain and making her feel fuzzy.

"I'm good, missed you though." Charlie hummed in agreement.

"Alex can you help with some of the bags?" Michael called, following it with a greeting to Charlie.

"Oh yeah! Come see what I got Eric for his birthday." Charlie almost winced at the realisation that she'd forgotten he was coming home because she was buying a present for the other boy. He hadn't seen Alex in nearly four months.

"it's a darts board!" Charlie snorted as she dragged a wide square faced box from the back seat.

"Alex show him inside! I think it's going to rain in a minute." Alex grabbed another bag and pulled Charlie through the front door with her free hand.

Michael threw a paper bag to Alex once in the kitchen again, which she caught easily, dropping the two bags she was carrying on the work surface, and dragging Charlie into a chair so she could sit on his lap, she happily shared her lunch with him.

"We can go for a swim tomorrow can't we Charlie?" she pleaded after they'd caught up, having moved to the summer house deep into the over grown grass and bushes at the back of the garden. The doors opened onto the soaking grass, and rain hammered onto the wooden roof. They'd pulled out a sun lounger, which they both shared now, Charlie sitting at the top, legs crossed, and Alex perching precariously at the base.

"Of course we can, we can do what ever you want to." She nodded.

"Oh! And we can invite Eric as well! You'll really like him." Charlie's jaw twitched.

"Hm." he doubted that.

"What?"

"Nothing." he lied.

"No, go on - tell me."

"I said, it's nothing." Alex grinned, moving up the lounger so she was in front of him and grabbing his hands.

"Tell me."

"No,"

"Tell me, Charlie."

"I said no Al-." she let go of his hands and tickled his sides instead, making him grin and squirm.

"Tell meee, tellmetellmetellmeee."

"Quit being a brat!"

"Shan't!"

"Come on! I shared my lunch with you!"

"Only because you felt guilty about standing me up!" Charlie grabbed hold of her waist and shoved her backwards, instantly halting her tickling hands.

"Don't you want Eric to come?" he avoided her eyes.

"Why?"

"Alex I don't want to talk about this."

"But I do."

"Yeah, well, you're going to be a bit disappointed then aren't you." her eyes seemed to go into bambi over drive, but he looked away. Alex crawled back up the lounger, sitting in his lap and folding her arms around his neck.

"Please, Charlie. I don't want you to be upset."

"I'm not upset." he returned the hug, laying his cheek on her shoulder, nose pressed into her neck, "It's just… I miss you so much, and I want to spend as much time with you as I can. I don't like… having to share you, with him."

"But you're not."

"I feel as if I'm loosing you to him." Alex kissed the top of his head, stroking his broad, strong back.

"You wont ever lose me - I'm your's - forever." Charlie pulled back to look into her eyes, seeing the honesty there. He kissed her nose and leant back, pulling her with him so she lay against his chest.

*20

Alex shivered, eyes heavy and in need of sleep. But she couldn't sleep. Not knowing what had happened to Ron's friend, Harry. Molly had explained it to her and Danny at the same time, about the war, about You Know Who.

Alex had met Harry and Hermione several times, but not known much about them, as she and Ron weren't very close. But now, when she looked at the three, she saw them in a new light. She could see how there experiences has affected them, how Voldemort had changed them.

She couldn't see Charlie in the group of scared adults, and she felt very young and fragile in the mix, trying to keep out of the way in the far corner next to the wireless. There was an old man who'd introduced himself to her as Dumbledore. He'd been nice, kind, asked how she was, if she was enjoying school. If she was scared. She'd said no. He was important, she could tell. He didn't need to be bothered with her.

Danny smiled at her from the dinning room table, which she could just see through the legs of the people about her, and the kitchen door way. She wanted to go and sit with him. But everyone was rushing around, and the room was crowded. She couldn't see her dad, either. Fred passed close to her, and Alex latched onto his sleeve, the older boy kindly towed her along to the staircase.

"Ginny's up in her room, if you want company, but mine and George's room is free, if you want to be alone." Alex thanked him and stumbled up the stairs intent on getting to the boys room. She stopped off at Bill and Charlie's to grab some clothes to sleep in, and a book to read, but was surprised to see Charlie sitting at the small desk under the window.

"Ch-Charlie? Are you ok?" the older man glanced at her in the windows reflection, eyes dull and weary. She ventured further into the room, placing a hand on his strong shoulder. Charlie turned, clawing Alex closer, leaning his head into her stomach. She stood very still, unsure of what was about to happen, but knowing that Charlie was upset. That he was scared. The thirteen year old combed her fingers through his hair, loving the deep orange colour, a lovely deep copper.

"I'm so scared Alex."

"Charlie, you'll be fine - nothing's gunna-."

"Not for me! For you! For my mum! My dad, Bill, Ron, Ginny, Percy, the twins! Christ Alex - Any one of us could… and there's nothing - I can't protect you, not when you're all so far away." his eyes were moist with unshed tears, begging her to come up with an answer.

But if she told him to come back, then he'd be in danger. From what she'd been told about the first war, Voldemort hadn't spread any further than the U.K, and so didn't have many followers beyond. Charlie was safe in Romania.

"I don't know what to do." she whispered to him.

Charlie smiled up at her, taking in the scared look to her wide eyes, and her small, winter paled face. He stood, going to his dresser and pulling out a thick rugby jersey and a pair of boxer shorts for her to sleep in, turning away while she changed, and pulling on a pair of jogging bottoms himself. Alex sat on the edge of Bills bed, fingering the comforter and looking through the window panes to the stars and clouds.

"Would Bill mind if I..?"

"Of course not, you just get some sleep honey. Don't fret about anything." a flick of his wand and the lights went out, leaving her silhouette watching the skies, her body bleached of colour from the moon.

*20

Alex hated number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was dark, it stank, there was nothing to do, she couldn't leave the house, the furniture wouldn't let you sit on it, the doors wouldn't let you open them, the bathroom sink had spat on her not two days ago, and the only interesting thing in the house was the Hippogriff - and her dad had forbidden her to touch it. She turned fourteen in a week and none of her friends had a clue where she was - the usual camping trip had been cancelled due to the increase in death eater activity, and Charlie and Bill being needed in other places. Danny was still in Egypt, trying to recruit wizards and witches for the 'cause', letters arrived every morning with news - good and bad, terrifying and disappointing.

Ron and Hermione were worrying day and night about Harry, who still hadn't been picked up from his relatives, and the twins were driving everyone insane by apperating anything from two feet. Though she had enjoyed the rather graphic story about Charlie managing to splinch himself during his first test. Fred was being really nice, and keeping her company during most of the day's, with George tagging along a little more reluctantly joining in the fun they tried to have. Out of the two of them, Fred had surprisingly turned out to be the most serious. They let her sit in when they were making their jokes, but as she didn't know enough about potions to be of help, unless they explained what most of the ingredients were, she didn't understand what was going on.

Bill usually showed up once or twice a week, and Alex would ask about her brother, if Bill had seen him or gotten a letter from him. Bill tended to blush and stutter a reply about him being 'fine'. Alex wasn't always the most perceptive, but even she could tell that something most definitely wasn't 'fine'.

Dinner was always interesting, however, with Alex and Molly being pretty much the only constant in the house (discounting the broody Sirius due to his mood swings), the make up and conversations each night were always enlightening. Alex always liked it best when Tonks' showed up, as not only was she fantastic, but she cheered her dad up about the situation, and her youthfulness seemed to rub off on him. Molly always tried to put on a brave face, but the tension was always clear in the lines on her forehead.

Charlie didn't come back for the whole summer. And he missed Christmas. Alex wasn't allowed to send him any letters, and the house wasn't connected to the floo network officially, so even that was only used in emergencies. Occasionally they heard from him, but it was nothing more then him checking in, the same as the order made Harry do - just on a less frequent basis.

Fred thumped heavily onto the bed next to her. His red head laying on her flat stomach. They both stayed silent for a while, not bothering to greet the other with even a grunt. Alex due to the intense boredom she was trying to keep under wraps, and Fred because he couldn't think of anything to say. But it didn't matter, they had grown comfortable enough with each other over nine years that silence was accepted as an inevitable occurrence. Eventually, Ginny and George found them and joined them, followed closely by Ron and Hermione, who all folded themselves around and on top of each other. Although none of them spoke, they all understood what the silence screamed. They were all afraid of what the future held, and who they might loose in the inevitable blood bath that faced them. But they had each other. There was an untold bond through them, and extending to Harry, who they all feared for, that swore protection, honour, bravery and strength, that would be there to support and protect each other. If one of them was in trouble, they would all be there. They would die for each other. And nothing could break it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Tada -ignores lengthy wait- I reread chapter two and to be honest I'm not to proud of it… I think it lacked a bit, and, obviously, Heather was conspicuously missing. At least I hope it was conspicuous.

So, pretty much everything that I said was going to happen in the last chapter but didn't, IS going to happen in this one. Unless I muck up again and finish to soon. Hopefully this will be quite long, something along the length of the first chapter which was over 10,000.

As with the first and second chapter - only Danny, Michael, Alex, characters mentioned in Alex's school, and Heather are my characters - Everyone else belongs to You Know Who.

And by You Know Who - You know I don't mean the actual one. I mean the writer one. The original struck me as a bit of an uneducated philistine if I'm honest.

… Voldemort = Philistine.

J. K. Rowling = Author. In case their's still some confusion.

30

Alex stretched lazily in her seat, the old plastic creaked against her movement. Legs extended to underneath the chair in front of her, whose occupant was still furiously scribbling over their maths exam. As she reclined further her bowed stomach nudged the small single person exam table, sending the legs a screeching inch forwards. Alex shot back up right, glaring mockingly at Beth whose table was three foot to her left. The other girls eyes sparkled at her friends clumsy action. Alex rolled her eyes.

The large clock, balanced on the music stand in the centre of the hall claimed that they still had ten odd minutes until the end of their last GCSE exam. She couldn't wait. Her dad and Tonks were picking her up afterwards, along with Beth, Eric, and a few other friends. Molly had planned a barbeque to celebrate the end of their exams and the start of the holidays.

Alex craftily stole another sausage off of Eric, the boy frowning in confusion before glaring at the blonde next to him. Down the table, Charlie watched uneasy. Eric and he had been introduced earlier, and through out the evening he'd noticed the boy getting closer and closer to Alex, gentle touches to get her attention, watching her avidly while she spoke. And she seemed to return his affections in similar ways, the way she teased him, spoke to him more than others, stayed by his side.

He knew that he had no right to be, but Charlie felt stupidly jealous of their blossoming…

Blossoming what? They were close that much was obvious. But that didn't mean that they felt… That way about each other… did it?

30

Eric's lips were rougher than they looked, chapped on the inner curve. He pushed a little hard against her own lips, but the hand on her wrist, the thumb brushing gently over her fingers, they were nice, and the grin he shot her after he pulled away was heart felt, honest, and she returned it giddily.

"Was that ok?" His grin turned to a sheepish smile. She nodded, extending her arms for a hug, which Eric returned quickly, kissing her cheek.

30

Danny rubbed his tired eyes. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about being back home. He hadn't been back for a while, as Alex and their father had travelled to him for the last few years, and with the war heightening, and then the defeat of Voldemort, there had just been so many other, bigger things to think about.

Michael slapped his eldest on one strong shoulder, knocking the young man forward and almost into his toast. Bill chuckled from across the table, a bowl of cornflakes, caked in sugar, in front of him. The red heads long pale foot rubbed against Danny's ankle and lower calf. He caught it within his own feet, pressing the cold soles against Bills relaxed calves.

"You two sleep well?" Michael asked, mock innocent.

"Oops." Danny mumbled. Bill flushed red to his ears. Danny wasn't bothered if his dad had heard anything, having had a good, open relationship with the man since birth, but he knew that Bill would be mortified.

Luckily, his blushes were saved, as Alex came crashing down the stairs, kitted out in full football gear, boots thumping on carpet and then clacking on the tiles of the kitchen. She kissed Bill's still hot cheek, and then hugged Danny.

"You two, uh, sleep well?"

"For Christ sake! What are you lot, bats?" Bill spluttered.

"Ask no questions, get no lies, Bill…" Michael muttered, heard buried in the fridge.

"Alex are you coming or what!" Tonk's called from the front door.

"Alright! I'll see you guys tonight - I'm at Eric's for dinner."

"And your coming home at eight! No funny business."

"Dad!"

Bill reached over and pulled a corner of Danny's toast off, scooping up some jam as he went.

"Thief."

"How long have you two been together now? Three years?"

"And some months." Danny pitched in.

"No marriage on the cards then?" Bill's chewing stuttered.

"It's hardly been the apt time, dad. Wasn't so long ago we had a certain homicidal nutter taking up every thought. Besides! What about you and Tonk's? When are you tying the knot?"

"Well, that…" The two grinned at each other, Danny craning his neck to see behind him.

Bill stared down dopily at Danny's long lean frame. His hair was rumpled, the golden wheat blonde illuminated by the moon light, fanning through the open curtains, which he'd gently pulled apart to observe the younger man by. One arm was pulled behind his head, the hand just brushing the opposite shoulder, head resting on his elbow. The other was lazily tracing from his sternum to his belly button. His arm pit hair was a dark brown, soft and thin hairs. His skin was a beautiful syrup gold to his hips, which let rip to a pale white. Bill lent in and kissed his soft lips, the pressure and movement returned sleepily. "What do you feel like doing tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Bill slapped his stomach.

"I am not having another morning like today."

"Was hardly That bad you softy."

"For you maybe not! But it's your dad! I know you're of age and that but I feel like a right cradle snatcher." Danny grinned, eyes crinkling. He swung a leg over Bills waist and perched at the top of his legs, pulling the Bambi eyes he hadn't used in years.

"What's wrong Biwl? Does daddy make you nervous? 'Cause he like's you weaally."

"Piss of, you pratt." Bill pushed him off and onto the cold wall.

"And leave my pervy old man and his millions alone? I think not!" Bill smiled lazily, reaching up to turn Danny's body by the waist, his long fingers and large palms firmly rubbing back and forth.

"I love you. So much." The blondes eyes turned soppy, and he laid back onto Bill, chest to chest, planting a kiss onto his lips.

"Love you to, Pervy." He smiled slowly.

"I mean it. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're everything to me Danny anything else I could deal without, but… You… You're just…" Bill puffed, lost for words.

"And you're just-," Danny blew onto his face, "as well." they grinned at each other.

30

Heather stretched her arms forward sleepily, the pale skin leaving the soft shelter of the shade for the brilliant sunlight, pale hairs moving amicably with the wind they met. Romania was beautiful. On one side of her group, gentle hills rolled like green felt, and the other, harsh, graceful mountain ranges, grabbing for the sky, wonderful white snow capping their straining fingers. She pushed off of the slow embankment she'd perched on for her lunch, ready to trek on with the group.

If she was honest, it hadn't been her ideal holiday - when her brother had offered her a spot on his little group holiday, along with seven other people, she'd thought she'd been quids in - all she had to do was get her passport renewed and show up. The weather in Romania during their Summer was excellent, and she'd had images of lying on beaches on sun loungers' for days on end. But, as it turned out, the trip her brother had planned consisted manly of days of trekking, hiking, canoeing, climbing, and various other physical activities. Though heather wasn't lazy, and had a well used gym membership - she wasn't what you'd call an outdoor girl, and her body was far more curvy then the long, lean lines of the two other girls in their party.

She sighed, glancing to their guide. The others had been rather put off about having some one lead them about the landscape, but apparently there had been numerous deaths in the area, and as the land was privately owned, the only way they could experience some of the most challenging terrain that Romania had to offer was with a guide.

The man leading them was impossibly handsome in a rugged, manly way. His bright orange hair looked copper in the midday sun, and was cut in what could have been described as a 'fohawk' had it not been for the almost negligible length difference in the back, and the conservative length on top. He was broad and tall, had a devils grin and seemed to never tire… she supposed there was at least one good thing to come from That…

30

Molly was delighted when Charlie decided to bring his new girlfriend home with him at Christmas. She'd heard a lot about the young woman over the past six months, and was glad that her son finally seemed to be paying some attention to women again - since leaving for Romania, the only girls he paid any attention to were Ginny, Alex and herself. And that simply would Not do… even if, in the long run, she was more then a little hopeful that Alex would be joining her family in a more official age. Right now the girl was simply to young, and still quite immature, though she was growing up beautifully. Not as feminine as either Ginny or Hermione, and not as shockingly beautiful as Fleur was, she was a strange mix of startling eyes, a lean body that seemed to ooze strength and agility. In many respects she was the epitome of beauty from both genders, exuding an almost haughty, androgynous good looks, while flashing with youthfulness and love.

She and Harry had a lot in common personality wise, but Alex was a little sneakier. Not in a Slytherin way though, just in a way that had you wrapped around her little finger without you caring to much.

She still wore her hair short for a girl, but with her angular features it somehow fit perfectly. Her eyes were still large and had turned into the perfect balance between pale blue and grey. Molly couldn't help but recall an image of Bill and Fleur's wedding - Alex had been cast as a third brides maid when the original had been called away to an urgent family matter. Fleur had asked Alex to allow them to lengthen her hair for the day with a spell, and when she proceeded both Ginny, Gabrielle and Fleur down the isle, she had looked stunning, the pale silver of the dress bringing out the colour in her eyes, sweeping down the long line of her body, her hair curled gently, twisted into elegant shapes, pale flowers fastened neatly in plaits. Charlie hadn't been able to help but gawp at the young girl. He'd later revealed to Arthur the guilt he felt, knowing that although Alex wasn't the four year old he'd first met, she was still only fifteen. That's when it had dawned on them, that he was unlikely to pursue her until she was a lot older.

Molly sighed, knowing that Alex was unlikely to wait for him for much longer. In her mind she'd already waited sixteen years.

If they were honest, the Weasley's would all say that Heather didn't appear to be Charlie's usual type. Though he'd never cared to much for looks when he had dated, the girls always were similar personality wise - and Heather just wasn't what they had expected. She was pleasant enough, and a little shy, though she was happy to talk and ask questions of the people around her. It took all of five seconds for them to realise that she was a muggle - Charlie having conveniently forgotten to mention this to them before he arrived, which led to a terrified dash about the house, hiding all things magical (and leaving a dark circular patch where the family clock once hung), and throwing as many silencing charms on the ghoul in the attic - though the banging pipes would have to be explained away at some point.

Not being able to fall back on magic to make the dinner, Molly became rather agitated, barking orders at people to either leave the kitchen, or demand that they help. Hermione quickly became roped in to help, having been brought up in a muggle kitchen.

Alex, Danny and Bill arrived to the house shortly after the twins, and Alex was quickly roped in to help in the kitchen. She just about managed to greet the people closest to her, glance curiously at Heather and Charlie, the former with her arm draped over the back of his seat, while Charlie grinned at Alex, waving hello.

"So," Molly began in the kitchen after assigning Alex to the carrots, "Did you manage to say hello to Charlie, dear?" Not wanting to her aunt in all but blood feel guilty, Alex fobbed her off, claiming they'd said hello.

"Oh, that's good, I don't suppose you saw Heather did you? The girl he brought home, they've been together for about six months now, apparently, she's nice enough I suppose. Not as nice as you… How are things with that Mark boy?" Alex blinked at Hermione, silently asking the older girl if there was something she was missing. Hermione just smiled secretively back, so Alex stuck her tongue out at the brunette.

"The girl with the curly hair, you mean? and the blue shirt?" Molly nodded, "Yeah, I saw her - she's quite pretty, I think, I couldn't see much of her."

"Oh, really? She hasn't been far from Charlie's side all evening - I think the others are overwhelming her a little."

"Hmm…" Alex responded, not surprised in the least.

"And Mark, dear?"

"Oh, yes, he's fine, he's just finished his first term at University, so he's a bit tired from that I guess, but he says it was good."

"Oh, I'm glad of that. You don't get to see him much I suppose - he goes to one of those posh schools, doesn't he… what's the name…"

"Oxford." Hermione supplied, fairly amused at the fact that Molly was quite unaware of the prestige the school held - in respect, Oxford and Cambridge were in higher standing then Hogwarts - they had competition, whereas Hogwarts was completely government funded, and had no competition, and had never had to work particularly hard to gain the favour of parents and their young children.

Molly hummed in agreement, "What's he studying again dear?"

"Physics."

"Hm, I'm surprised at that." Given that Molly had never met Mark, the blonde was puzzled, "I mean, given that you're such an out doors type of person, Physics is a science, isn't it? Like potions."

"Yeah, kind of I guess." A copper red head popped around the door, grinning at the three women inside. Alex grinned back, while Molly just rolled her eyes at her second eldest. Charlie walked quickly to Alex, grabbing her round the middle and squeezing tight in a bear hug, while blowing a raspberry on the side of her neck. Alex giggled happily, returning his strong embrace.

"I thought I'd give it a bit, see if things settled down."

"There are still thirty toes, twenty four fingers and six thumbs between the three of us - I'd call that a success. You ok?" Charlie shoved the chopping board, piled high with carrots, to the side a little, jumping to sit on the side while the younger went back to her task.

"I am very good - they've finally taken me back off of tourist watch, and just in time for breeding season! The dragons are showing signs of good clutches this year so we're expanding the nursery just in case there are to many - rejections aren't that uncommon in some of the breeds we have right now."

"I thought all of your girls were old timers though - they've all had offspring before right?"

"Yeah, but we'd rather be safe and have to much space then to run out of it. At any rate, we'll most likely go over the number we're legally allowed to hold, so we're going to have to send some off to other reserves. There's a place in the Snowdonia reserve that are very interested in some of our horntails - they've got a big bull there, and the lack of females available to him is causing some problems, so hopefully introducing one or two more should stop him from being so dominant of the ones he does-." the kitchen door opened, and the curvy, curly haired brunette wandered in looking lost. Upon seeing Charlie she brightened up and wondered over to him, smiling at both Molly and Hermione as she passed.

Catching on to Charlie's sudden silence, Alex glanced to him and then followed his gaze over her own shoulder. The woman, watching Alex curiously, wasn't exactly what she would have pictured - she seemed to be a cosy nights in, dinner by candle light type of girl, and although Charlie hadn't dated much after leaving school, the few he had were very much in the same mindset as him - life wasn't fun unless you were in the company of something at least a little bit scary. Alex tuned and shook the woman's hand as Charlie introduced them. After the pleasantries had been exchanged, Charlie asked after "Dear Marcus" Alex rolled her eyes. Charlie didn't like Mark. Charlie never liked her boyfriends. Eric, he'd always gone out of his way to make the younger man feel uncomfortable, being bluntly rude to him on several occasions. After the two had split amicably when Eric left for an apprenticeship with his Uncle in Manchester, there had been Greg, who Charlie had out right hated, Greg had guessed early on the nature of Charlie's feelings for Alex, and had made a point of being with the two of them at every opportunity, leading to Charlie getting so riled up that he actually punched him. And when Mark had been introduced to the Weasley's, Charlie and he had had so little in common that neither had been able to sustain a conversation long enough for their to be any shared animosity - Charlie had disliked him purely for his relationship with Alex.

30

She was scared stiff. Completely and utterly terrified. This was the first day. The first day of her First Adult Job. Full time. She'd applied for the Fresh Water programme position on the off chance, just before the end of her environmental management course had finished, and after a fantastic interview, the group had agreed to push back the start date so that she could get set up in the area after college. She would be moving to Goldaming in Surrey, to a pokey flat above a chip shop. Having saved up as much money as was possible from her part time job over the duration of her three year course, and borrowing a good thousand pounds from her dad, she'd managed to make the place look nice, and bought furniture, that, although wasn't of the best quality, or to her specific taste, at least made the place look homely and inviting.

Being able to rope in the Weasley's to help her move everything thing in had been a great help. Once inside they'd charmed paintbrushes and rollers to coat the walls in Gryffindor red and the purest white she'd been able to find. Molly had knitted a patchwork quilt specifically for her, in a crisp blue and a worn looking grey. The sofa and single arm chair didn't match, one having an eclectic mix of earthy colours, making up bold lines and shapes, and the other being a brilliant pale blue, the colours brought back to life with magic.

The rest of the flat was much the same, the bedroom having a single bed which someone had stretched magically, an old wardrobe Mr. Weasley had scavenged from the attic (much to the ghouls distaste), and a chest of which neither draws were the original.

But despite the lack of finesse inside, the building was sound, there didn't seem to be any signs of damp, it was within her budget, and, most importantly, it was _hers._

Alex stared into the mirror, hanging exactly two inches above the CD sized oriental bowl, set in the precise middle of the hallway cabinet, where batteries, pens, paper, spare keys, and the local Chinese take out menu lived.

Her first day on the job. She knew it'd mostly be getting to know people and learning what her role in the team would be, but that seemed to be more daunting then having to put her college work into practice.

Charlie had fire called her after taking an early break at work to wish her luck. Alex had wanted so badly to be able to reach out and hug him, to feel his warm strength, absorb his optimism and belief in her. But although Charlie had offered, Alex understood the strain it'd put on him magically - apperating half of Europe wasn't as simple as levitating a sofa up a narrow staircase. So his words would have to do. She could feel them, warming her stomach. The bond they shared was still as strong as it always was.

Her mind settled back to the image in front of her. Hair, once again cut short showed off her tragus and pinna piercing, a small smile graced her lips as she remembered the day. Only just after her sixteen her sixteenth birthday, Charlie had dragged her to the tattoo parlour just off of the high street, grinning like a mad man as he explained his 'genius idea for the best birthday present to ever make it's mark on the history of birth'. They'd taken turns to sit in the pristine whit chair, and gotten both places pierced with a hoop and a cuff each. The cuffs proclaimed each others name, filling the outer band, while the hoops had their star signs etched onto the tiny silver balls that held the hoop in, Alex wore the band with Charlie's name, and the ball with the symbol for Sagittarius, while Charlie had her name, and a tiny Leo. They'd both agreed that it was corny, but neither had any intention of removing them. It said more then words ever would - they belonged to each other. And that was it.

With the reminder that she had her best luck charm safely swaddled behind the shield of her heart, Alex left the flat, with something funny beating about in her stomach.

A/N: I had hopes of finishing this chapter here… But it's about two thirds too short :'(

Charlie's fingers lazily trailed over the soft skin of Heather's back. She lay curled into him, soft cotton nightdress bunched and twisted in her sleep. Her curls tickled his nose softly as he read the letter held above him.

His brother was getting married.

After nine years they were finally getting hitched. Bill's writing was frantic in his excitement as he went on about how he'd proposed to Danny, not his cool, laid back self for once, but a soppy, excited romantic.

Charlie lanced down to his chest, the curls partially obscuring his view. How long had he and heather been together now? Five years? They'd broke up more times then he could count over the years, and the blissful scene he found himself in was only shortly after their last huge fight. There was something about the two of them… Like they were two completely opposite and opposing shapes, grinding and scrabbling against each other until they knocked and broke each other to wrench together for one breathless moment, until the fit crumbled, breaking apart, pulling them in separate directions for it all to start over again.

He wasn't even sure if they loved each other to be fair. He knew he wasn't the traditional family man that his father was. But he knew he wanted a family. Knew that when he was with the woman for him he wouldn't be able to wait for a family - they'd probably end up married and with a baby on the way before year two.

But there had been that pregnancy scare… the one that had caused the need for their recent make-up. Heather had been four weeks late. The young woman hadn't noticed, having just started a new job, working in administration on the reserve, moving in with Charlie full time, the shocking amount of paper work that had come with it.

They'd been sitting together in the living room, Charlie pouring over a new hatchling enclosure plan, and heather doing some more paper work that had come through. Her head had suddenly risen form it's bent position. Her brow turning down. Charlie had glanced towards her when she'd begun to count on her fingers. The same ones going down, one after the other as she counted, coming up with the same answer each time. Her mouth had dropped a little, a wet shine to her eyes. And her hands had fluttered nervously over her stomach. Charlie knew that movement. Had seen it often enough from his mother and countless aunts when they spoke about their babies. He'd gone numb.

The argument that had ensued was easily their worst - first, Heather breaking down from her euphoria to notice Charlie's horror. And then tears, screaming, throwing insults back and forth, pulling up every little detail that was imperfect about the other. And then blaming each other for putting them in the situation - it was Charlie's fault the spells hadn't worked, hers that the pills hadn't. Over and over again until Charlie had thrown the entire pot of floo powder into the grate and gone to his mothers home, fuming and raging.

It hadn't taken long for Heather to get hold of three different pregnancy tests, for them all to come back negative.

She'd consulted her doctor, who had explained that the stress of the move and her new job could have briefly stopped her cycle, along with the cervical cancer jab which may have altered it a little.

Charlie had known they weren't right for each other. Not after that. They could both feel it. And as Charlie turned his head to stare at the large photograph, set in a perfect silver frame. Perfect silver eyes laughing, and smiling back at him, while his own arms cuddled her back to his chest, he could feel it even more.

30

Alex huffed impatiently after checking her watch again. He was late. The film started in five minutes and that stupid Weasley of hers was late again. Alex understood the need for fittings for the wedding - when she and Danny had gone to theirs the other day it had taken a good hour for it to be done. But Charlie had left at eight for a nine o'clock appointment with Bill. They were the first ones in for the day so it wouldn't be that the shop was running late, Bill was meeting Danny for an early lunch at their favourite café. The only options Alex could think of was something bad had happened, or Charlie had forgotten. Given that the former was vastly more unappealing, she'd settled for being peeved with him and his tardiness.

Eventually, she caught a glimpse of copper bright hair and harassed blue eyes. Alex grinned waving happily over at him. Charlie pouted back at her.

"Charlie! You look awful, what happened?"

"I thought I'd be clever and get a train. Only I forgot about the whole money thing. Apparently the barriers don't accept galleons, no matter how hard you try to shove them through the slot. Only the guard wasn't to happy when one of the machines broke, so I just tried to leave - and then they wanted to arrest me for criminal damage!" He grumbled while the blonde howled with laughter, seeing the whole scene play out in her head accompanied by a montage of Charlie's most wounded looks.

"Can't you at least try and be a little sympathetic"

"Charlie, Hun, I am trying So hard, but that's just to funny! Why were you even trying to use a train!" the elder looked embarrassed for a moment, before muttering about trying to impress her with his trans cultural skills. She eventually stopped laughing long enough to hug him around the waist.

"I understand and appreciate you effort." Returning the embrace, Charlie kissed the tip of her nose, before slowly rubbing his against hers affectionately.

"And I understand and appreciate your level of understanding and appreciation." Alex allowed herself to glow for a moment under his attention, slightly enjoying the warm smiles others gave them, and even some of the wistful glances from other. All assuming they were a perfectly in love couple.

The embrace ended, allowing some cold winter air to fill the void between their bodies, hands clasped, mitten in glove. They briefly discuss the pro's and con's of going into the cinema late - pro, they get to see the film and get out of the cold, con, they have to wander about in the dark noisily to find any seats. They both quickly decide to catch the later viewing.

Charlie doesn't let go of her hand as they walk down the high street. The road here is cobbled. The bricks pushing up into their shoes at odd angles. But together they remain oddly balanced. Amongst the snow and the crowds and the Christmas deals. It always seems like the world should light up in December. Like people should automatically be friendly, smile at you as you walk past, rather then stare straight through you. But the truth was, they don't. nothing outward changes. but inside, everyone's feeling a little warmer. They know the Big One is coming. They know they'll have to spend time with people they may not like, but right now nobody really cares. There's a warmth that passes through them all that the entire street shares. There's no need to exchange smiles or greet people as you pass them. Because everyone already shares something so much better. Alex looks up at Charlie as they walk, trying to find somewhere warm for lunch. His jaw holds the thinnest amount of brown stubble, his hair is longer, but not so much so that misses Weasley has had to have words. It curls slightly in the damp air. She can see one lone freckle just behind his ear. Her right hand gently comes up and strokes it through the colourful woollen mitten. His blue eyes glance down, and a lazy smile pulls uninhibited at his pink lips. He tugs her left hand, leading her into the first pub he's seen. Men stand around the door, great plumes of smoke coming from their mouths and cigarettes. Alex inhales the sweet smell. Though she'd never smoked a day of her life, there was something about the smell of it that she couldn't help but love. Charlie rolled his eyes at her, knowing but not understanding her love of smoke. To him it smelt foul, nothing like the woody, earthen, rich smell created by dragon fire.

The small table in a back corner of the long, low room was perfect for them. It was close to the fire place, to hot for most people liking which was probably why it stood empty. But Charlie was used to heat, and Alex had always felt the cold.

Neither spoke as they read the menu, both noting the lack of any lunch type meals. On the second run through, Alex suggested sharing a steak and ale pie with chips. Agreeing, Charlie walked to the bar to order. Once he'd settled himself back down at there table he smiled at Alex, who had curled into the short chair, the arms and back curved to hold her.

"How's Heather? You haven't spoken about her since you arrived."

"I only got here yesterday." Alex remained silent, her eyes showing she'd recognised and refused the question avoidance. "… I don't know how she is. We… I - broke up with her. A few weeks ago now." Alex reached for his hand, both sets of long fingers curling into his palm. Charlie quickly went through the details, explaining about the scare, how he'd realised she wasn't the one. Wasn't his.

"What are you going to do? Is she moving back to England or staying on at the reserve?"

"She's staying on, for now I think. She likes Romania, and the pay suits her."

"What about you?" Charlie's lips quirked

"To be honest, I think I'm done in Romania. I've been there for fifteen years now. The current head keeper isn't going anywhere and I'm ready to take on more responsibility. But Romania's where all the big players go - and it's to far from home now. Everyone's growing up - Bill's getting married, Ginny and Harry are getting there own place - the twins shop is going so well, Percy and Audrey are settling down. I feel like everyone's moving on apart from me - I mean even you've caught up with me! Moved out, first job - proper job. It's not so much that I feel I'm being left behind… just that I want to move on with you all. I want to fin a proper home." He looked up to her. Her eyebrows were pulled down, her eyes sharp.

"When did you apply for Wales?"

"About two months ago." the tiniest of smiles played with his lips. He could see the gears moving in her head, thunking into place.

"Ah!" Alex squealed, throwing herself around the edge of the table and into his waiting arms, "You got the job!" The force of her body tipped the low chair back, and Charlie laughed deeply at her joy.

"I got the bloody job! Head keeper for the northern breeds!" Alex kissed his cheek hard, feeling the stubble she'd observed earlier.

"Oh my God Charlie I'm so proud of you!" He bumped their noses again, absent mindedly thanking a waitress as she delivered their meal.

"I hoped you'd be pleased." Alex grinned, cuddling back into his big warm body. Lips touched her hair, and hands gripped her waist.

"I was thinking, that maybe we could get a place together? I could easily floo to the reservation for work, and together we could easily afford a bigger place. I don't like the thought of you being in that part of town on your own." another grin spread across her face.

"That would be so great! We should get bunk beds!" the look on her face told him she was joking… but that she'd also quite enjoy the peculiar muggle invention.

"Only if I get top bunk-."

"Denied - what's the point in having bunk beds if you're on the bottom!"

30

Alex lay sprawled over Charlie's chest. The programme was almost over, the last of the period character's spilling flowered words in vast declarations of love. Charlie had barely lasted ten minutes before he was snoring quietly into her ear, and Alex had taken next to no time in reclaiming her favourite bed despite there being enough room for them both to stretch out on the new sofa.

As the credits finally rolled, Alex stretched gently, feeling the pops and crackles in her back from a long day's work. Her team were working on reintroducing an otter population to Kent, conducting studies based around materials and a food supply for the animals. So far three out of the seven sites were looking very good - one had been a complete write off and her main boss had given them a good telling off for wasting time looking in such an unsuitable area. But Alex didn't mind - it had been their mistake, and it was made up for by the possibility of introducing an extra two groups with the extra sites available.

She reached the remote and flicked off the screen. The sudden silence stirred Charlie, and bleary eyes opened to look up at her. His brief confusion quickly swam into utter contentment. The arm already curled around Alex's waist tightened. His left hand drifted up and stroked down her cheek, leaving a tingling trail.

The arm left all to soon, smoothing down her side, the left hand joining her right hip to mirror it's partner. A slight shift in his weight had them both clambering up from the sofa, still watching the other silently.

The washing was already done and put away, accompanied by a swift flick of Charlie's wand, and Alex had tied the living room earlier that afternoon. With an arm round her shoulders and one round his waist they walked lazily to the hallway, up the stairs and passed the bathroom to their respective bedrooms.

They stopped at Alex's, and as had become custom, Charlie leant down, and softly kissed the corner of her mouth, lingering for what seemed just a second to long, but might have been done or imagined through tiredness.

"Good night, Charlie."

"You to, Hun." His arm slipped from around her neck slowly, again, the thumb leading a trail from ear to chin. His lips parted, as if to say something, and Alex caught his hand as it dropped from her, making him stay for just a moment longer. The heat from her palm seemed to spur him on, as he began again, tongue darting out and wetting the seam.

"I really do love you, Alex. You're everything to me. Everything." Alex bit her lip, staring into him, begging for something a little more revealing… Loved her how? As a sister… a friend? As you would a stray dog he'd picked up and brought home? She clung to his hand, desperately trying to think of a way to ask without actually asking.

His tongue flew out again, wetting…

His lips…

Alex pulled on his arm, stepping forward herself. Fingers reached for his face, so high above her… his hair, so soft, and lighter as Spring came… The gentle fan of laughter lines around his eyes and mouth became clearer… his eyes, so big this close.

His mouth, so warm pressed against hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four! Again, I own nothing but the clothes on my back and the teddy in my lap. He is my only friend, so if you sue me I'll be left naked and alone and in severe debt : (

Charlie watches, confused as she pulls on his arm, stepping closer. When Alex reaches upwards, he briefly expects a hug.

But her lips are on him. The heat from her last shaky breath washes over his face. It smells like toothpaste and orange juice. She's soft. Softer then he'd ever imagined, ever expected. And he's imagined it so many times. Brief glimpses in his head, when the refusal to acknowledge any feelings he had for her fell. He'd imagined that she'd grip his shoulder, one hand on the back of his neck, pushing her body into him.

But this is infinitely better. The hand on his wrist feels like it's fusing them together. Her lips are a promise that it'll be ok. That he doesn't have to worry about any lingering doubts concerning their age difference. Because it's just them. Charlie and Alex. He stops caring what others will think - she's more than legal now. All traces of childhood features gone but her eyes.

It takes him a while to respond to the soft pressure on his mouth. He's so in awe of the feeling. But eventually, he moves against her, and he whimpers. He's wanted this for so long, denied himself even longer. Charlie's right hand lifts to her left cheek, his palm covering from jaw to cheek bone, fingers gently threaded through her hair. Little things spring into his head - her hair's longer than it looks, softer as well. He can feel a mole, the one next to her eye. He knows that there's a scar just below it, and freckle beneath that - Danny had said it looked like a divide sign. Charlie still wasn't sure what I divide sign was.

They seem to pull away from each other, completely in sync. His hand is still on her face, and hers on his wrist. They both look a little bit giddy, and Alex seems shocked at her own daring. A bubble of laughter split's the silence, leaving Charlie's lips in a huff. Alex looks up at him, a little confused/hurt frown on her face. His lips kiss it away. Neither speak, but Charlie still feels confident when he leads her into his room. She looks around, as if taking it in, but she's already intimate with the layout - she was there that morning, looking for laundry to wash.

Alex looks unsure as Charlie eases off her t-shirt. But he reassures her with another kiss to her lips, quick, firm, grounding her back in the room. Alex blinks slowly, frowning, before her eyelids part again, and slowly she grins at him.

Charlie can't help but glance down at her mostly naked torso. Her skin is pale here, slim shoulders, long, freckled arms. Her breasts are tiny, only just filling the cup of her bra, but Charlie realises that he couldn't care less. Her stomach is strong, the tiniest shadow of muscles beneath skin can be seen. He's been looking longer than a quick glance now, and Alex tries to cover herself with her arms. Charlie grabs them, pulling them back down, before transferring his hands from her wrists to her waist as he kneels in front of her. His lips gently touch her belly button, hips, up to her sternum, worshipping her silently.

Alex lowers herself to the floor, rubbing her face against his like a cat.

"Charlie?"

"Hmm?" He replies, watching her carefully.

"Can we go to bed now?" He chuckles again, noticing the doped up sleepy look in her eyes. He knows that look, knows that he'll have her sprawled across his chest and legs in the morning.

The somewhat dream like state they'd been in previously disperses, and they quickly dress, Alex forgoing retrieving her own pyjama's and pulling out his old Quidditch jersey, boxer shorts and thick socks instead, already knowing exactly where everything would be.

Charlie watches, amused when she pulls the jersey on over her bra, and then removes the item from beneath. He's not surprised that she's shy about it. By the time she's squirmed out of her knickers and swiftly pulled on the boxers (silently thanking the jersey's length) Charlie's already changed into his sleep pants, put his clothes in the hamper, gotten into bed and cast a warming charm on the duvet and blanket. Alex blushes when she realises he's been watching her change, poking her tongue out at him and muttering "Peeping Tom." as she scrambles under the covers

"Yeah, but I'm Your peeping Tom." Alex grins, lifting his thick arm so she can snuggle closer to him.

In the morning, Charlie rolls his eyes at the blonde head on his chest, and the long legs tangled with his.

40

Arthur and Michael can tell something's different the second Alex and Charlie walk through the Weasley's front door on Christmas eve. Usually when the two of them walked together they link their little fingers, enjoying the physical bond, however when they entered the living room Arthur notes that they're holding hands, fingers laced, and Charlie's thumb is slowly tracing a circle next to Alex's thumb. He nudges Michael with his elbow, pointing it out while Danny hugs Alex tightly. Not even then do the two separate their hands. Michael hitches his eyebrow at the sight.

Ginny is the first to try and get confirmation from the two, having undoubtedly the most tact out of the Weasley children (no that that added up to much).

"So, any news from you two?" Alex blushes pink, trying to hide in her scarf and look as if she's just snuggling deeper into it.

"Wouldn't you like to know, nosey." Charlie replies. Arthur can tell from the set of his son's grin that it'd take a direct question to get him to tell their families, and he easily understood why. When he and Molly had first gotten engaged they hadn't told a soul for nearly two months, just enjoying the feeling of being together, knowing that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

The prolonged look caught Charlie's attention. They simultaneously grinned at each other.

"Be warned, Arthur, I may have to have a Talk with your son later - I hope it wont affect our friendship, you understand it's mandatory, right?"

"Of course, Michael, if you'd like I can give you a few pointers from the talk I had with Harry?"

"I'll get back to you on that one, if you don't mind, I'm feeling a bit creative…"

George grinned at Fred, who looked slightly less enthusiastic at the scene their older brother was making.

"See Freddie, I told you - you owe me twenty sickles!" Fred just grumbled and Hermione frowned.

"Didn't you think they'd get together Fred?" Fred shook his head.

"We stopped betting about 'if' they would and moved onto 'when' they would about three years ago - if they'd have held out until Easter I'd have won!"

40

Alex tried not to fidget nervously as she approached the alter. The room looked beautiful, set up with rows of plush red velvet chairs, pretty white flowers and gold bells. Violinists sat in two rows of six on either side of the room. The wizarding minister waited with Charlie at the end of the aisle.

Everyone watched as she walked slowly with her father, Ginny and uncle Arthur nearly two metres in front of them. Charlie grinned at her, his eyes swiftly tracing the line of her body in the slip like strapless dress she wore, the palest blue imaginable, the front hem higher then the back, creating a small train, and showing off the high, strappy heels.

The walk seemed too long, and when they finally reached the alter, Charlie still grinning at her, the violins changed to 'here comes the bride'.

The entire room turned to watch, as Bill and Danny made their entrance. Both looked stunningly handsome, even through the obvious nerves, as they gripped each others hands tightly.

As they walked, Danny repeatedly looked to Bill, who met every glance with a nervous, but reassuring smile, stroking his thumb over the smooth hand in his. There were soft sniffles as they walked, hidden from most by the violins, but being next to the source, Alex could already tell that Molly had begun to cry. The blonde looked to her aunt briefly, smiling at the watery happiness on the older woman's face.

The vows rushed passed in a blur, and before the minister had finished the word, Bill had pulled Danny to him, pressing their lips together heatedly. Amongst the applause, people laughed and Charlie, Fred, and George simultaneously let off loud wolf whistles.

At the reception, held in a high room with vaulted ceilings, Alex and Charlie danced besides Mrs and Mr. Weasley, Danny and Bill, who were giggling together like small children, both amazed that the day actually happened. Fred and George are dancing a tango together, both taking on the women's position. There are other couples, dotted around the floor. Alex could imagine an aerial shot of the room. Dots of blonde, brown, black hair, swamped by an over whelming amount of brilliant orange. She can think back to the day she first met Charlie. That stuffed rabbit being firmly pulled from the ground (she'd convinced Percy to give it to her a few years later), his brilliant orange hair glowing in the mid summer sun. She still loved orange, loved watching Charlie while he slept, running her fingers through the short locks.

Charlie hasn't taken his eyes off of her since she walked up the aisle before Bill and Danny. Even during the ceremony she'd glanced to him. His eyes never moved. And now, when there was barely an inch of air between any part of their bodies, his eyes were trained on her. Although now the look had turned into something a bit more guttural. She Knew that look. It made her uneasy. It was the same look he got each morning, when she woke up to him licking, sucking, gently nipping at her skin, his hands every where. The same look she fled from each morning.

Although she had had a steady stream of boyfriends through her last year of school and college, Alex had never been promiscuous, and had twice been called 'frigid' by men she had been very close too.

She and Charlie had first kissed three months, one week and five days ago, and had slept in the same bed for three months, one week and five days. Despite this, at the age of twenty-two, Alex was still a virgin. And despite sharing a bed with the man she loved and trusted most in the world, her older brother was the only person who was aware of this fact.

Charlie's hand slowly swept the line of her waist and hip, fingering the silk. "You look amazing…" Alex blushed, tipping her head to the side as his face rested in the crook of her neck, breathing her in deeply.

"You don't scrub up to bad yourself, Weasley." Charlie grinned.

"I can't wait to get out of this monkey suit… I feel sorry for you, really, that dress looks fiddly… I could help you with it though… if you want." Alex blushed further, swallowing and feeling a little pressured.

"Oh - the dress is fine - that Madam Malkin woman, said she'd charmed it so all I have to do was touch the zip and it'll undo itself - I-isn't that special? Today's been really good though, hasn't it? Tiring though, I can't wait to have a shower and go straight to sleep." the weight of his head on her shoulder increased as Charlie recognised the shoot down, though to his… distracted mind, he didn't register the nervousness in her voice.

40

Charlie was confused. He had (in his mind) the most perfect woman he could imagine, curled up next to him. As a teenager he'd adored every hair on her head, every freckle on her cheeks, every tiny toe, every childish whim she'd begged of him. As a teenager herself he'd grown to respect and love her in a far more aged way. Rather than running about after her, they were happy to indulge in books together, discussions, long walks, films, days out. As a young woman he'd bathed in her aura, been awed by her strength of character. Admittedly aroused by her unique beauty.

And he wanted her. Wanted her so badly. Had thought she was his. But Alex seemed… unaffected by some of his attentions. His hugs, she returned enthusiastically, and if he only gave her a one armed hug on his way to the Floo and work in the morning, she'd demand a 'proper hug', in which she would squeeze him tight, and expect it in return.

His kisses, were returned shyly at first, before her lips began to move against him so sensually. He learned that she had the most sensitive lips imaginable, and when they kissed Alex would often be incapable of keeping her hands to herself. They'd roam over his face, neck, his shoulders and waist, gripping, squeezing. She loved biting his lips as well, feeling the soft flesh give way to her.

But when he went to take things further, or when he flirted and spilled innuendo's like a burst dam, she seemed completely unaffected and blind to them.

Greg, Alex's ex and Charlie's 'mortal enemy', had all but spelled out how… responsive… Alex had been to him, oft referring to her as his 'wild cat'. Alex had always rolled her eyes at that, either ignoring the name verbally or bypassing it in conversation.

Greg had failed to leave out the fact that the name came from the couple having an argument once, in which she had thrown a book at him, over balancing herself and falling with a cat like grace into a 'crab' position. To Alex it was just him teasing her.

Charlie rolled onto his side, pressing himself flush against her back, manoeuvring Alex until he had one arm under her head, his other wrapped completely around her stomach and then tucked between her side and the mattress. He grumbled as the proximity immediately stirred movement in his nether regions. But he wouldn't touch himself. He'd decided that much. Anything beyond Alex's ministrations seemed pointless to him.

40

When Ginny announced that she was pregnant with her first baby, the whole family was in a mix of shock and joy. Molly, as everyone would have predicted (given the chance) burst into uncontrollable sobs, mumbling about how proud she was of her youngest. Most of her brothers sent Harry looks that said quite plainly "We're having a talk later", to which, in the young mans credit, he managed to ignore in favour of his own joy at finally being able to tell the people he loved most in the world. After a lot of fuss and questions, in which the only distinguishable answer had been "About two months" the large family settled down to their Sunday lunch.

Later the same evening, Bill, Charlie and Arthur could be found sitting around the fire place, each with a bottle of butter beer in their hands.

"I can't believe Ginny and Harry…" Bill muttered after a long but comfortable silence.

"I know. And before they were even married! I wouldn't mind usually, marriage doesn't always mean a happy relationship. But they're both just so young. Ginny only twenty three, Harry twenty four. And he only finished his auror training two years ago." Arthur fretted.

"They wont have to worry about money, dad, we all know that Harry's got more than enough to raise a kid with. But I have to agree. They both do seem so young."

"I was a bit shocked that it was them as well. Your mother had a feeling that there was a baby on the way but we both assumed-." Bill kicked the back of Arthur's foot, none to subtly.

"What?" Charlie questioned.

"Nothing, Char."

"No, tell me - assumed what?" Bill sighed, knowing that the answer would raise a sore spot.

"Well," Arthur began, "Your mother and I both thought it'd be you and Alex making the announcement."

Charlie pushed his lips into a thin, pale line, his face turning red. But the anger quickly subsided - he knew it wasn't his parents way of pushing or hinting that they should get a move on. They'd all held witness to his mothers baby sensing powers before, and with Percy and Audrey, he was most likely (in their minds) to have a kid next.

Charlie sighed heavily, taking a long, slow drag from his bottle. "To be honest, if things carry on as they are, you wont ever get grand kids from us." Bill and Arthur frowned in identical unison.

"What's that mean… have you been trying?" Bill's voice got higher towards the end of his sentence, slightly shocked. But Charlie just shook his head.

"We haven't… Christ, not once, we've been together over six months now and she's never let me… let me even touch her… intimately." the confession brought heat back to his cheeks. Arthur let out a long low whistle.

"Honest to God I've tried everything. It's like she doesn't even realise sex exists! I don't know what's going on! What I'm doing wrong…" both of the older men realised that it wasn't the fact that Charlie wasn't getting any that had gotten to the man, but the feeling of not being wanted. Charlie had never had any problem in getting a girls attention. And now he finally had the one he wanted. And it seemed as though she wasn't attracted to him in any way.

"Charlie, mate, you know she adores you. You're everything to her. Maybe she's just…" Bill trailed off. There didn't seem to be a plausible end to his words.

"Have you talked to her about this?" Charlie snorted.

"You know what she's like - you try talking to bambi about sex." It was Bill's turn to snort.

"Danny does that all the time. Think he likes seeing me squirm over it. They always did that when they were young, didn't they. The second there was something they didn't want to do they made you feel twenty shades of guilty for even trying." Arthur's toes connected with his eldest's foot.

"Yeah. Something they don't want to do." Charlie finished glumly.

40

Bill wrapped him tan arms around Danny's slim waist, kissing the blondes neck whilst simultaneously stealing half of his toast. Danny always had toast before he went to bed. Usually it was only a slice, sometimes even just half, but always with a thin layer of strawberry jam and no butter.

"You're a bit late aren't you?"

"I know - evil husband right?"

"Don't you know it. You guys talk about anything interesting?" Bill opened his mouth to answer, but stopped, unsure. Danny noticed his hesitation, turned to look at the older man.

"Charlie… he was talking about Alex…" the blonde frowned, instantly wary.

"What about Alex?" Bill blanched slightly at the spiked tone.

"Danny, before you get your knickers all bunched up would you just listen? Charlie's worried that's all. Alex and him have been together for six months now… and… Charlie's been trying everything he can think of. I mean it's really got him down about it…"

"Bill what are you on about?" The red head stopped his babbling to reply coherently.

"They haven't had sex yet."

"Well of course they haven't." Bill frowned

"What? Why shouldn't they have?" the blonde rolled his eyes at his husband.

"Alex is a virgin. And she's been in love with Charlie since she was five - it must be pretty daunting for her. But Charlie knows she's a virgin, I don't see why he's talking to you guys about it."

"Charlie doesn't know she's a virgin. When she went out with that Greg guy, the bloke kept on hinting about it. Charlie was furious then. We all figured they were makin' the beast." Danny hitched an eyebrow, vaguely understanding the old term that the 'beast with two backs' meant sex.

"Well they weren't. So tell Charlie to get better acquainted with his hand."

40

Charlie could hardly believe it. After taking both pieces of advice from both his brother and father (though he suspected Bill's had been more of Danny's doing), Charlie had both relented his seduction path, and sat down with Alex to talk to her about how much experience she had had. Though she'd blushed her way through each question, and used her big silver eyes to their full power, Charlie hadn't given up until he knew every scrap of information about what she had and hadn't done, and on what she knew and didn't know.

But finally, after nearly nine months of having nothing but infuriatingly amazing kisses from her, she was letting him see her fully.

Her body lay bare beneath him, long inches of pale cream skin and gold freckles on her arms and cheeks. She looked like a Goddess to him. Her cheeks flushed from embarrassment and arousal, eyes averted self consciously. Her fingers fiddled with each other, and she'd lifted and bent a leg to cover her most intimate areas.

Charlie took one of the hands, leaving the other to dip to her chest, concealing her tiny breasts. His other hand turned her face towards him, keeping their eyes locked while his lips gently caught her finger tips, somewhere between a kiss and gentle suckling.

"So beautiful…" again Alex blushed, "My beautiful, wonderful, Alexandra." her eyes glazed over at the sound of her given name. A woman's name. She'd never felt as though it fit her. But with Charlie looking down, eyes worshiping her body, she felt as radiant as her name. Slowly her arms took to his neck, looping loosely. Alex gazed at him, revelling in his attention as he helped her become a woman.

40

"Alli, love, where are my gloves?"

"Which ones?"

"Which one's do you think."

"Charlie you've got gloves for every possible combination of weathers and dragon temperaments how-."

"I'm going to the shops, why would I want any of those ones?"

"… in the hallway dresser then."

"Thank you!"

"Get me some M&M's while you're out? And I'm begging you to avoid the peanut ones this time!"

"Yes dear." the blonde grinned at him as she clattered down the stairs. In the two years they'd been together, Alex had barely changed an inch. Her hair had once again been allowed to grow longer, into a smooth, layered bob. She'd grown it after discovering a love for having Charlie run his fingers through it, the way he'd rub her scalp, making her relax entirely.

Charlie glanced to the hall mirror, noting the changes in himself. His hair was still short, only with a single grey hair sprouting front right. Tiny laughter lines creased the skin, while small curved lines marked either side of his mouth. They were nothing close to the ones that his grandfather, or even his father had, and Alex often stroked them in bed, loving each little line.

He had a new scar, traversing the bridge of his nose and ending with a freckle. His body was still strong, though littered with scars and various tattoo's, the latest being a shield directly over his heart, after finding out that 'Alexandra' meant 'man's protector'. The blonde had laughed when he explained the significance of it, back tracking quickly afterwards, claiming it to be a 'lovely gesture', and indeed, every night she traced the tattoo with one long slim finger, delighting in the mark of her he'd given himself. In return, had gotten a small silhouette of a free dragon in flight done on her hip.

40

Alex fiddled with the ring on her left hand, turning the small diamond palm side and then back, twisting over and over again. A large hand covered both of hers easily, before drawing her in to a warm body preparing to apparate.

James Sirius Potter met them in the Potters hallway, dragging a wooden train and carts by a long piece of string. He grinned at seeing two of his favourite aunts and uncles, flashing his tiny white teeth.

"Mamma! Unkie Sharlie and Nuntie Leli here!" He cried out to the house at large, before ploughing headfirst into Charlie's legs. It took less than a second for Ginny to come through from the kitchen, the round swell of her stomach appearing a fraction sooner then she did.

Charlie untangled himself from the small boy to hug his sister, awkwardly bending himself around her bump. As he did, Ginny grinned, watching Alex crouch down and wrap the red heads son in a tight hug, blowing a raspberry on his round, bright pink cheek.

"Christ Ginny, you're huge!" her brother teased, gently poking her belly. She jabbed his in return.

"I'm pregnant, what's your excuse, fatty?"

"Oy!" James had somehow convinced Alex to pick him up, and when the blonde hugged Ginny the black haired boy was settled happily on his aunts hip.

"You can keep him for a bit, if you want."

"God, don't tempt me." Charlie's eyebrow hitched at the comment, a slow, dopey grin spreading across his face.

The sound of feet traipsing down the hallway stairs alerted them to Harry's presence. He slapped Charlie on the back, greeting the older man warmly, and hugging Alex tightly.

"You two are early aren't you?" Alex snorted.

"This is a Weasley dinner - there's no guarantee of being fed if you're not early."

"Actually Alexandra, dearest, I believe that this is a Potter dinner, if I'm not mistaken we actually attended some sort of function that declared that."

"Regardless, there are still over a dozen Weasley's in attendance - it's a Weasley dinner."

"Bah!" Harry exclaimed.

"I hope you haven't left my sister to do all of the cooking, there'll be hell to pay if you have."

"Harry burnt the ice cream, I made him clean everything in stead."

"In my defence, I wasn't trying to cook the ice cream, I just left it too close to the stove." a flick of Ginny's wand had a stack of plates in his hands and a long suffering frown on her face.

40

Ginny, Hermione, Danny and Beth watched on in awe as Alex was pinned into the long white gown. The young woman flushed pink, a mixture or excitement, nerves, and embarrassment at being the centre of attention, the colour flowing to her neck. The two other women had already been pinned into the pale green bridesmaids dresses, and gotten dressed again, but the shape of Alex's body combined with the style of dress had made her session far more drawn out then the others.

She was regretting choosing a strapless dress when she had very little to hold it up. Regardless, the seamstress was pushing forward, making the top as tight as possible to the blondes skin without piecing her with a pin.

"How does that feel?" the stooping woman straightened, eyeing her work critically.

Alex tottered from the stool, feeling unbalanced. After a few steps the dress had held in place, and Alex bounced on the balls of her feet carefully, trying to jolt it from place without tearing anything.

"So far so good. You haven't flashed anyone this time." Danny chuckled, rolling his eyes as Alex poked her tongue out. She twisted at the waist, seeing if that would alter the dresses hold. The fabric moved uncooperatively. The blondes eyebrows drew together disappointedly

"Alli, Hun, don't fret about it," Beth quickly injected, "You said that if it didn't work this time you'd go back to the others you liked, right?" Though all five of them had decided that the strapless princess skirt was the best of the lot, they all knew that Alex needed some decisive action in regard to the rebellious fabric.

"Exactly, the corset one wasn't that different, and it'll be bound to hold better." Alex smiled at her best friend and her brother, appreciating their encouragement.

"Right, can we get out of this one and into the other one? I'll try and be quick about it this time." the assistants began to carefully remove all the various pins, allowing the fabric to take on it's starting shape.

40

Charlie glanced from the newspaper he held loosely in his hands when he heard the sound of keys being pushed into a lock.

Shoes were kicked off, a bag abandoned on the hall chair, and a sigh whooshed past pink lips.

"Charleston?"

"Allibaba?" the lanky form of his fiancé rounded the corner and flopped face first onto the couch, the top of her head millimetres from his thigh.

Charlie gently carded his fingers through her pale hair, lightly dragging his stubby nails over her scalp.

"It didn't fit?"

"Kind of - nothing was holding it up. Got no tits, no hips, poor thing was clinging on for dear life. Gunna go for the other one."

"Which one's that?" Alex twisted onto her back, wiggling up to lay her head in his lap.

"The surprise one." Charlie's fingers moved from her hair to her face, gently rubbing the bridge of her nose. He tried and failed to keep the grin off his face, and the pressure pulled the tip of her nose up and down with his finger.

"You'll look amazing no matter what you wear." Alex snorted.

"You and I both know that if it weren't socially unacceptable you'd have me strutting to the vicar in my birthday suit."

"Only because you're so funny about getting naked in front-."

"And why shouldn't I be funny about getting naked in front of people? There's a reason clothes were invented, why there are laws about not wearing them."

"You wont even go swimming!"

"… I don't like swimming."

"Liar. You love swimming. As long as you get to wear your tweenies trunks."

"Well obviously." they were silent for a brief moment, both thinking of the long hot summers they'd had at home when they were younger.

"We should go back next year… Italy was nice but…" Charlie snorted.

"You're so much like mum sometimes." a look of indignant fury pulled Alex's eyebrows down.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Not in a bad way - you're both family orientated is all I meant. You'd have loved Italy if everyone else was there as well."

"Duh." Charlie flicked her nose.

Tired of the minimal contact between their bodies, Alex pushed from the cushions and straddled Charlie's hips, awkwardly sitting on his lap, where one leg was crossed so the ankle rested on the others knee. She snuggled into his larger body, her shoulders curled inward, while she pressed her face into his neck. Charlie's thick arms cradled her, drowning in her warmth and scent.

"The caterer called today." He felt her body stiffen, expecting bad news, "Don't worry, they were just confirming the menu. They said everything would be fine and there weren't any hiccups. And you know even if there was, we'd be able to sort it out."

"Especially with your mum there."

"Exactly." Alex snorted, recalling her last conversation with her Aunt/future mother in law. Charlie hummed his question to her.

"She's already asked when we're going to try for kids."

"She's been on at me since I hit twenty."

"I have sympathy for you…"

"What did you tell her?"

"Something ambiguous, I'm sure. To be honest I was too busy freaking out." Charlie chuckled.

"Why were you freaking out?" Alex remained silent for a while, a lone finger circled on the red heads t-shirt.

"Do you want kids, Charlie?"

"If you want them."

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not an answer. Do you, Charles Weasley, want to become a father?" Charlie screwed his mouth, mildly annoyed.

"I want to be the father of your children, yes."

"Why My children specifically?"

"Because I want you more than I want kids. If you didn't want kids then I'd live with it. Do you want kids?" Alex thought for a moment, of James, Ginny's cheeky toddler, and Albus, her tiny baby. She thought of her father, the shadow like memories of her mother, the clearer images of both Molly and Tonks. The bonds between Danny and herself. They brought a lump to her throat. Unable to speak clearly, she nodded, trying to breath deeply.

"Good."

40

Alex watched Ginny as she floated around her large kitchen, eagerly mixing up a large vat of cupcake mixture as Bruce, her sleek black cat wound around her ankles.

Though there was only a tiny age gap between the two, and personality wise they were rather similar Alex often wondered at the vast differences between them. At twenty-six, Ginny was already married with a toddler, and a new baby, as well as a job she loved in a Quidditch supplies store in Diagon ally. The younger woman didn't understand how she did it, and unexpectedly voiced this.

"Do what?" Ginny asked, both amused and perplexed.

"All of it."

"…Alex what are you on about? Magic?" The younger blinked out of the slightly dazed feeling she had, focussing on the orange halo that stared back at her.

"Wha - no, I mean the wife and kids thing. You and Harry were really young when you had James… Got married. How did you know you were ready?"

"… Alex are you having second thoughts?" it was the others turn to look confused.

"N-no, of course not!" the slightly defensive look left Ginny's eyes. Alex sighed heavily, "No, I want to marry Charlie more than anything. I mean before he asked, marriage wasn't that important… but now… I know it's going to sound so antifeminist but… the idea of… almost belonging to him - it feels amazing. It's the kids thing I'm scared about."

"Has mum been at you?" They grinned at each other.

"A little bit. I told Charlie the other night, and we talked about it. We both want kids. I'm just not sure if I'm ready. How I'll be with them. I'd love to think that I'd be a natural, that I'd have a herd of perfectly behaved, wonderfully intelligent, infuriatingly curious kids racing around…"

"I didn't know. All I knew was that I loved Harry, more than life. We didn't plan James, you know that as well as the next person. And when I found out, I wasn't ready, the idea of having a baby was so daunting. But when it came down to it I knew I wasn't going to get rid of him, and so I had to deal with it. In the first week we had him home I was convinced I'd maimed him so many times. every time I put him in his cot I had images of him somehow climbing out and falling, hurting himself beyond repair. What you've got to try and think about Alex is not whether you're going to be a good mum, not whether the time is right or if you're prepared. Because chances are that the answers to all of those will never be 'yes' at the same time. Just ask if you want it, and if Charlie wants it."

40

Alex lounged idly in the hospital waiting room. Clinically bright balls of light floated at uneven heights throughout the room. They tried to emit a warming glow, but to Alex it felt as through they were mocking her. So bright and cheerful. Trying to drag her up with them.

How could she when her best friend had about thirty puncture wounds in his lungs, and half of his rib cage was cracked inwards?

There hadn't been any news. Not since the reserve manager had called, telling her about the accident.

Norberta. Charlie had told Alex about the Norwegian Ridgeback when Ron had asked him to help smuggle it out of Hogwarts. He'd raved about the instant connection she'd had to him, how he had pretty much tamed her after two years. She'd been moved to the Wales reserve after becoming unmanageable when Charlie left Romania. And now, after laying her first clutch, she'd nearly killed him.

Normally bite wounds wouldn't have been to bad - there was a quick spell all of the keepers knew, that would stop the bleeding, clot the blood and crudely begin the healing process. But the venom in the Ridgebacks bite seemed to counter it. And now he wasn't waking up.

Fast, clicking heels spiked into her mind. Alex hauled herself from the lounged position to a sitting one, vaguely feeling the numbness in the small of her back.

They stalked past.

Her eyes rolled, as per usual, feeling completely invisible to magic kind.

She could remember when Arthur had been attacked by Nagini. All of the Weasley's stuffed into the corridor outside of his hospital room, all of them beyond terrified. Their magic was failing them - there father lay bleeding and open just behind a door. Molly was in shock, crying silently, occasionally sucking in great lung full's of air. Danny had been muttering to Bill, the look on his face telling her he was trying to get some bit of information through to the eldest son. The clenching of Bill's jaw told her that he was about to snap. Before he had the chance, one of the healers had pulled her brother to the side, talking to him quickly in low, serious tones. The healer had patted the blonde on his shoulder, the previously stressed lines on his forehead relaxing a little. Bill previously pissed off look had twisted to one of confusion and suspicion.

Again, footfalls dragged Alex from her thoughts, this time they turned to her, the healer had a worried look.

"Miss. Draige?" Alex couldn't bring her throat to work, and the tense muscles in her neck only just allowed a painful quirk of her head, "We've managed to close the wounds. There's still quite a lot of venom circulating his system, but we're filtering it from his system. It's slow going, but it's working. He's awake, and if you'd like you can see him?" again, her head jerked. She noticed his eyes whip around the otherwise empty waiting room, "Would you like us to contact his family? I can get one of the nurses to fire call them." It dawned on the young woman that she should have done that hours ago… But maybe, for Molly at least, it would be better like this - getting the news after her baby was out of the woods.

"Please." He nodded, opened his mouth once again, obviously preparing to say something difficult.

"Miss. Draige I understand that you are his fiancé, correct? Well, I need to tell you… the extent of his injuries is quite severe. He'll need all most constant nursing for several months after he's been discharged-."

"I can't - I'm not a witch, I can't-."

"Don't worry, it's down in your records that you're a muggle, we make sure that any care that our patients need after discharging doesn't need magic - spells can be done wrong or badly, and in terms of healing they can be disastrous. I just need to know if you would be taking out this care?"

"Of course." in her head Alex was already working out how many days she had of holiday left. A hand on her upper arm prompted her to walk forwards, gentle nudges taking her to a big wooden door.

This close to finally seeing him brought a crash of nerves through her chest, her lungs felt as though they were tightening, pulling inwards. The healer stopped, explaining about bruising, superficial wounds to his face, neck, chest, how he'd be very weak, that he may not be very responsive. It all washed over her, drowning while she suffocated. But Alex nodded, acted as though she were listening.

Satisfied, the healer motioned that she cold now open the door.

It was barely a foot from it's frame before the hollowness had left her and a grin split her face - In the hospital gown he wore, his bare backside was perfectly visible as he ambled back from the adjoining bathroom.

There eyes locked, his face perfectly mirroring the look of delight on hers, both were oblivious to the reprimanding he received from the healer for not using the bed pan provided.

A/N In case the whole dress fitting process seemed a bit odd - I'm sorry in advance, I've never been to a dress shop, or been measured for anything or pinned in any way so I have no idea how the process would work.

I'm amazed that I've finished this chapter to be honest, it felt like one hell of a long haul.

I kinda like it, I think, I wanted to stick in a few more flashback type things but I'll probably try to incorporate those into the next chapter.

Thank you to everyone who's read or reviewed J


End file.
